


【R18】兄弟

by lemon743295



Series: 兄弟 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Chan, Chinese Language, Crossdressing Kink, Genderbending, M/M, Multi, NSFW Art, Other, PWP, 中文, 兄弟, 年上, 骨科 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 45,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon743295/pseuds/lemon743295
Summary: ※年上、骨科、可能R18G※pwp、為車而寫※已完結，番外隨機掉落中一對兄弟在各世界觀下為愛鼓掌的故事，現代社會篇謝謝點梗的網友們
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: 兄弟 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835611
Kudos: 22





	1. 1.照片

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 避雷：未成年

1.

顧珅是個很早熟的孩子，心理是，身體也是，正好與弟弟顧淮相反。

兩人有些年紀差，卻不算太大，然而孩子的成長總是一天一個樣，放到兩兄弟身上，就是清瘦的小少年抱著一個軟呼呼的糰子，差距不一般的大。

顧珅常代父母照顧弟弟顧淮，便養成了沉穩的性子，與被他寵著長大的人天差地別。他樂於教導弟弟，也樂於處理對方的瑣事，即便幼時的弟弟經常生病也不曾削減他的興致。

十來歲的時候，顧珅終於將管轄範圍擴展到了弟弟的交友圈，聰慧的腦袋也察覺自己對弟弟有著過剩的佔有欲，卻逃避深思其中的關鍵。

這一日，小小的顧淮去畢業旅行了，鮮少與弟弟分離的顧珅很是不習慣，雖然面上不顯，心裡卻總空落落的，有股難言的惶恐。他沒和任何人說，只是一如既往的安靜，他沉默地寫著作業、沉默地與父母用餐，也沉默地想念著弟弟。

父母倆敏銳的察覺到顧珅的異常，卻貼心的不戳破少年的心思，只趁孩子不注意時偷偷擺了張照片在床頭，讓小小淮陪伴彆扭的大哥。

顧珅側躺在床的一側，面無表情地凝視著照片，照片裡的人疑惑地望向鏡頭，與他對視。

小小的顧淮看上去不過七八歲，比現在的身形更加圓滾，澎潤的臉頰泛著紅暈，彷彿散發著熱氣與無窮的活力。他抱著與身體一樣大的書包，一身淺藍制服亂糟糟的，被書包蹭起一角，露出軟軟的腰間肉。

指頭滑過思念的人，顧珅反覆地碾壓著人兒的嘴唇，彷彿這麼做便能觸碰到弟弟紅潤的雙唇。

他望著照片，視線流連在弟弟的身軀上，那小小的身子現在已經長大了不少，卻依舊帶著孩子般的細膩柔軟，四肢也還胖乎乎的，抱上去猶如大型的娃娃，還散發著淡淡奶香。

氣息吹動了照片，青澀的情慾被思念呼喚而出，他失神地親吻照片，一下一下，只感覺燥熱的氣息從腹部蔓延至嘴角，又從照片中流淌回來，循環反覆，最終匯聚在令人羞恥的地方。

他顫抖著雙手，將半勃的莖體掏出，緩緩套弄。

淡淡的水聲流淌在床榻間，少年的欲求兇猛，技巧卻匱乏而生澀，他只知道前後機械式的移動手臂，甚至不知道能觸碰前端。

那雙手的速度隨著喘氣加快，顧珅一面想著弟弟的笑容一面加強奇異的感覺。

初次享樂的陰莖筆直地昂揚著，節骨分明的雙手圈出圓形來回按壓莖身，淡紅的龜頭在指間進出，偶爾快樂地吐出兩滴前液。

照片裡的孩子如此純潔可愛，現實裡的弟弟如此陽光迷人，他會撒嬌地喊著哥哥，也會笑瞇瞇地撲過來擁抱自己……那些舉動是如此甜蜜，又是如此誘人。

顧珅第一次發覺自己的陰暗，弟弟所有的言行都能成為慾望的下酒菜，他想獨佔弟弟的親密，想為弟弟明媚的笑容打上標記，想用他柔嫩的雙手宣洩，想用他的無知做為綑綁的枷鎖。

硬挺的性器彈了彈，奇妙的快樂從胯間蔓延至全身，感官近乎停擺，只記得不斷收緊與移動雙手，擺弄慾望的器官。

顧珅張著嘴大口換氣，眼前只有閃動的白光與疑惑著的小小孩。

他在心底大聲呼喚著弟弟，用陰莖擋住了面前的照片，他在幼小的弟弟前自慰，那茫然的視線直直地對準了莖身，恍若實質。

興奮的感覺遍佈全身，顧珅緊緊勒動性器，腰部微顫，套弄了數十下，終於噴出點點初精，落在照片中的面龐上。


	2. 2.偷偷的

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 避雷：未成年

2.

少年時期的顧淮有陣子十分熱衷於閱讀漫畫，無論是連載已久的世界級作品，或是當下的潮流都照單全收。

其中，他涉獵最廣泛的是各式後宮漫畫，而且不僅限於男性向的範圍。他喜歡抱著書躲在被窩裡欣賞各種帥哥美女，枕著專屬靠墊──顧珅，一面看著內文一面和大哥解釋。

顧珅通常沒什麼反應，比起書中的故事，他對弟弟更加關注，總是在研究如何讓弟弟躺得舒服，而自己不會被壓得發麻。

今天的顧淮又借來一套都是萌妹子的漫畫。他側著身，讓大哥從背後抱著自己，頭下枕著大哥的手臂，津津有味地沈浸在故事中。

顧珅聞著弟弟身上清爽的味道，被壓著的指尖玩弄著他的髮梢，另一手攬住了軟軟的細腰。

這時的顧淮還沒開始抽高，身高只堪堪搆到大哥的下巴尖，身型相較之下更是整整小了一圈，比真實年齡看上去小得多。顧淮對身材不太滿意，顧珅卻覺得弟弟的體型很適合乖乖窩在自己懷裡，沒什麼不好。

顧珅喜歡他待在臂彎裡的感覺，也樂意每晚攬著他入睡，但很偶爾的時候，他會壓抑不住自己的邪念，在腦海裡浮想聯翩。

就如此時此刻，顧珅無法控制住自己的視線，三番兩次地往弟弟身上望去，從白皙的頸脖到精緻的鎖骨，再滑入寬大的衣領——陰影掩蓋了更深處的肌膚，他動了動手臂，悄咪咪地拉扯那衣服，想看見其他景色。

他無聲地調整著，終於從縫隙中看見弟弟平坦的胸膛，以及輪廓模糊的小小乳尖。

呼吸一下子緩了下來，帶著害怕被發現的輕柔，卻反倒汲取了更多弟弟的體溫，滿滿地充盈在他的胸腔與心臟。

少年的情慾易燃，顧珅窺視著弟弟的身軀，悄悄地、不自覺地紅了耳朵。

下腹像是燃起了火把，緊繃地跳動著。顧珅察覺到自己的下體開始挺立甦醒，慌忙地變換姿勢。

他捏住蓬勃的慾望，想用痛覺讓那物恢復平靜，卻沒想到自己註定在觸碰的瞬間沈淪。

鮮少正視欲求的顧珅，在指尖接觸到慾望的片刻便折服在快感之下。那本應阻止一切的手臂發著顫，難掩掙扎地磨碾著孽根，隱忍的唇線繃得筆直，在揉捏間強迫自己吞下所有的聲音。

他害怕弟弟察覺自己的淫穢，便閉著氣奮力搓揉那腫脹的肉塊，眼神卻依舊黏著在顧淮的肌膚上，四處舔舐。

快感如潮水般洶湧，他發覺布料阻隔了力量的傳遞，便悄悄將手伸入褲中，貼上激昂的性器。

他嗅著弟弟的味道，像個變態般用視覺試探著對方的身體，手指在莖身上撸動，興奮得渾身薄汗。

「唔，又多了一個人喜歡主角呢。」突然，安靜了半晌的顧淮開口。

顧珅沒有回應，身體在剎那間僵硬，像是連同思維都被石化了般，腦子花了好些時間運轉，才解讀出弟弟的話語。

「這次是一個惡魔。」顧淮繼續說道。

沒事，大腦這麼回應。被裡的身體依舊僵直著，顧珅的手卻自發地重啟，力道比方才更加猛烈，讓慾望在危險邊緣放肆喧鬧。

「你覺得新角色怎麼樣？」顧淮問。

顧珅咬牙，指頭在性器根部掐了掐，喉結劇烈地滾動幾下，才慢慢開口：「還行。」

他的聲音彆扭沙啞，幸好語句不長，並沒有被弟弟發現怪異的地方。下身的快感牽引著理智，一陣一陣地塞入腦中，他想叫自己住手，身體卻誠實地追求著慾望。

他搓弄著自己的龜頭，沈溺在尖銳的快意中，耳邊聽見顧淮再度開口：「我也覺得。我比較喜歡騎士長，哥哥你呢？」

顧淮將漫畫舉高了些，臉頰微微的側了過來，但依然看不見身後的顧珅。顧珅的手仍然前後套弄不停，腦中的理智被切割開來，與本能相互拉扯。他用了十多秒才理解弟弟的疑問，眼神在那書上掃了掃，像是看完了又像是不曾看見。

這人對書中的人毫無興趣，準確來說，他只對顧淮有興趣。此時的他當然分不出心思回答問題，便沈默不作聲。

這樣的沉默似乎讓顧淮誤會了，以為大哥想聽自己解釋，於是一面翻動書頁一面簡單的介紹人物。

他沒有發現，顧珅的腦中響起這句話。他聽著弟弟的聲音，手中的動作更加粗暴，不留餘地地狂歡，狂歡的動作太過激烈，彷彿能隔著被褥聽見那嘖嘖水聲。

「……大概是這樣。哥哥你喜歡哪個？」

腦中滿載著快感的轟鳴，顧珅用僅存的思緒觀察著書中的人物，挑三揀四地比對她們與弟弟的相似點，想像顧淮若是個女孩該是什麼模樣，最後啞著嗓子答：「中間的。」

「她？」顧淮嘟嚷了聲，聽起來有些不滿：「你喜歡這樣的嗎？」

被顧淮嫌棄的女孩是個任性的大小姐，容貌豔麗、身材火爆，脾氣也是一等一的差。顧淮想不到大哥會喜歡這樣的人，覺得自己與她差得可多了，幾乎沒有一點相似，也沒有模仿的方向。

而顧珅沒說出口的原因其實相當單純，僅僅是因為那人飛起的眼尾很像顧淮的眼睛，他便選擇了她。

敏銳知覺到弟弟的情緒，顧珅放緩了手上的動作，將頭靠在了弟弟的脖頸上，問：「不喜歡？」

顧淮的脖子怕癢，被那毛茸茸的頭髮掃得直笑，馬上忘了剛才的不快，「你喜歡我就喜歡。」還轉頭親密地蹭了蹭大哥的耳側。

突然被弟弟親近，顧珅憋不住滿腔的緊張與興奮，那手指激動地來回活動了幾下，最後打滑到龜頭間的凹槽。堅硬的指甲刮過細縫，他顫了顫，輕咳一聲，硬挺已久的陰莖不受控地噴出白濁的液體，弄得滿手黏膩。

高潮讓顧珅閃了神，他深深地呼吸幾次，才將滿身心的愉悅壓下。他握緊手，輕聲提醒弟弟該睡了，又等到那人熄燈睡去，才草草地為自己善後。


	3. 3.關於通精

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 避雷：未成年

3.

由於父母工作忙碌，顧淮算是在顧珅的照看下長大的。他從小便時常黏著哥哥，即便到了青春期也沒有疏遠。

顧珅則是標準的別人家的孩子，氣質沉穩、思想成熟，並且對弟弟的疑惑向來有問必答，這讓顧淮對大哥的無所不知深信不疑，有什麼不了解的都會尋求對方的意見。

一晚，兩兄弟黏呼呼地躺在床上閒聊。

「哥，高潮是什麼感覺？」顧淮躺在哥哥懷裡，嗡嗡地問。

「快樂的感覺。」顧珅摸著弟弟的頭，眼神柔軟地說。

「唔……」顧淮扭動了一下，聲音細如蚊蚋：「我、我不會射精，哥你教教我。」

顧珅的手停了下來。他很早之前就發覺自己對弟弟的心思，總有意無意地關注那人發育的進程，他知道弟弟從沒夢遺過，但沒想到弟弟竟連自慰和射精都不會。

懷裡的弟弟抬起眼來看他，害羞又無辜，精緻的桃花眼恍如惡魔的誘惑。

他想起自己對自制力莫名的自信，總認為沒有被慾望沖昏頭的一天，才會從不提分房，每晚都抱著顧淮入睡。

然而今夜注定不如以往……他凝視著眼前精緻的少年，一瞬間理智都被那眼眸攪散，他聽到自己乾澀的聲音，像被陽光曬枯的草木，「好。」那聲音如是說。

顧珅從背後攬著弟弟，月光下，那人纖細的雙足一絲不掛，正不安地攪動著。抵在他身前的屁股也輕輕抖動，只有腿縫間秀氣的陰莖靜悄悄地躺著，顯露出文靜而純潔的氣息。

手掌從腰間向下，顧珅慢慢撫摸上弟弟的大腿，惹來一陣輕笑。

隨著笑聲的起伏，那撫摸越發挑逗，顧淮不禁曲起雙腿，「哥……」他細聲喊著，聲音微微打顫，音量壓得極低，就怕驚醒隔壁房熟睡的父母。

顧珅忍住剎那暴虐的衝動，吻了吻他的頭頂，右手輕盈地覆上那依舊癱軟著的莖體。

肌膚觸碰的瞬間，顧淮渾身抖了抖，腳趾很快地緊繃起來，雙手也緊緊掐住大哥的手臂不放，「哥、嗯，哥哥……啊……」

陰莖逐漸硬挺，原先秀美的器官長成粗長的模樣，在顧珅手中微微跳動。

「呵。」指尖滑過莖身，似挑逗又似撫慰，惹得懷中的人輕喘。顧珅低笑，一邊用手指安慰弟弟，一邊意味不明地說：「好大。」

顧淮只覺得大哥的聲音低沉沉的，震得身體半邊酥麻，腦中也被攪得一片糊塗，什麼話都說不出口，只能胡亂嗯嗯啊啊地回應。

撫慰的力道一直很輕，顧珅一隻手在陰莖上來回摩挲，一手扣在弟弟腰間，讓人緊貼著自己的胸膛無法逃離，「這就是自慰，舒服嗎？」

顧淮說不出話，只能點頭。初次的快感綻放在神經迴路間，每個細小的輕觸都像是折磨，讓人既想閃躲又想得到更多。

「乖。」顧珅低下頭親了親弟弟水光瀲灩的眼角，「小淮好敏感。」

顧淮的敏感有些出乎他的意料。懷中的人只是被指尖若有似無地撫弄著，雙腿就抖得彷彿要在下秒出精，脆弱得顧珅不敢施力，就怕弄痛了寶貝弟弟。

不知是想要更多的撫慰或是想結束這困窘的情況，顧淮無師自通地開始扭腰，用性器蹭動大哥的手指，軟呼呼的屁股不經意間在顧珅的胯間挑撥，很快喚醒了一柄情慾的兇器。

「哥哥……嗯……」顧淮腦子一片混亂，只記得身後給予快樂的人是誰，便搖動著腰肢呼喊，卻說不出真正的欲求。

顧珅愛撫著弟弟，愉悅而貪婪地欣賞著少年嬌憨的淫態，慾望在胸口燃燒鼓動，憋得他雙眼發紅。他無法自抑地將下身貼在弟弟的臀部，享受著隱密的快樂，一面克制地吻著弟弟的髮絲，讓兩人氣息在鼻腔間交融。

在大哥溫柔而輕盈地挑弄下，首次體會性事的顧淮很快高潮了。他咬著衣角，四肢纏繞在大哥身上顫抖，表情歡愉而迷離，下身發脹的莖體卻沒射出東西，只是隨著心跳搏動出陣陣快感，花了好些時候才從快意中抽離。

顧珅安慰了兩句，便哄著他入睡，自己則看著弟弟的臉龐和不著片履的下身手淫起來。

他的內褲中早已淫靡不堪，脱下後一根兇狠的柱體彈跳而出。那碩大的龜頭從包皮中昂揚而起，脹得發紅，莖身微微上揚，昭示著主人的興奮。

顧珅一手握住莖身上下套弄，一手捧著陰囊來回摩擦，微微的溼液沾染在手上，散發出腥羶的氣味。

「小淮……嗯，小淮……」

白日不敢宣之於口的感情在他的唇齒間遊蕩，他不再掩飾地視姦著弟弟，想像在少年身上獲得快樂的情景。那些是已經重複了上百次的慾望，想像的景色間能看見弟弟或是放浪或是羞恥的與自己交歡，種種都是現實不可能出現的神態。

他想親吻弟弟的雙唇，讓那帶著笑意的嘴角都是自己啃咬的痕跡；有時他也想在弟弟白皙的腰肢上盡情自瀆，讓淺淺的腰窩盛滿自己的白濁……

然而幻想再美，卻是比不上眼前人沉睡的姿態。

顧珅伸出一隻手將弟弟的雙腿打開，露出會陰的軟肉和後方的禁區。他用手指輕輕滑過，罪惡感混合著獸性湧上心頭。

「小淮……」他低下身親吻弟弟的腳面，口中不斷呢喃對弟弟的愛稱，雙手粗暴地擼動自己，「小淮！」

快感衝上腦門，他挺著下身，將精液盡數射在弟弟腿間的小口。


	4. 4.關於通精

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 避雷：未成年

4.

顧珅依舊抱著顧淮，這次兩人卻是好端端的坐在床頭，天光大亮，照得滿室春明。

終於等到父母不在家，顧淮一早就纏著大哥繼續幾週前的情事。

纖細的身軀依舊異常敏感，顧珅只得斷斷續續的給予刺激，以免弟弟哭出來。

不再密集的撫慰讓顧淮保持了思考能力，能給大哥些許的回饋和要求。

「哥，後面舒服……」顧淮搖著腰說道。

顧珅心中一緊，險些將手伸向弟弟的後穴，最後虛晃一圈，落在小巧的陰囊上。

「唔……」顧淮舒服得挺起上身，這次他連上衣也脱了，看在顧珅的眼裡是明晃晃的挑逗。

他收回莖身上的手，轉而捏了捏弟弟的乳尖，力道相當溫柔，卻激得顧淮驚叫：「啊！哥哥！」

顧淮隨著胸前手指的軌跡呻吟，在滿腦的快意中猶嫌不夠，主動抓起大哥另一隻手求愛撫。

顧珅時而玩弄弟弟乳頭，時而在乳暈作亂，時而揉捏乳肉，逼出弟弟高高低低的嬌喘，音量不加掩飾。

「嗯……哥哥……」顧淮被玩得舒服，扭頭在大哥耳邊說：「親我。」

顧珅親了親他的額頭，轉眼卻看見弟弟神情羞澀的抬起下巴求吻。

他深吸口氣，虔誠地吻上弟弟雙唇。

初次的吻帶著晦暗的、說不清的溫熱，和肉眼難以察覺的顫抖。唇齒青澀地交融，彷彿能感覺到情意居中流竄。他們分明不是戀人，卻享受著美妙的性事與熱吻，彼此取悅。

顧淮在接吻中高潮，鼻腔軟軟地呼出呻吟，又綿又長，直到高潮餘韻散去才被放開雙唇。

他仍然沒有出精，只是僵著腰身用聲音展現歡愉，情不自禁的模樣看得顧珅胸口一片柔軟。

兩人懶懶地抱著，顧珅小心地避開了自己的下身，讓弟弟以最舒服的姿態依偎著自己。

「再來一次好不好？」顧淮向大哥撒嬌。顧珅一向對弟弟沒辦法，只能答應了他。

溫柔的快感再度湧來，顧淮開心地吻了吻大哥的側臉。

顧珅憐惜地回吻，指尖輕輕褪開弟弟的包皮，「這裡是冠狀溝。」他指尖虛虛指過並不碰觸，「你太敏感了，我不碰這裡。」

他輕輕將掌心貼到弟弟的龜頭上，感受著細膩溼滑的觸感卻沒有其他動作，「好濕。」他語帶笑意地說。

「啊啊啊……那裡不行！哥哥！」僅僅是被掌心包覆，從前端炸裂的、過於強烈的快感就讓顧淮失聲尖叫。他仰起紅潤的面頰，雙腿反射性閉起，卻被眼明手快的大哥用腳卡住。

顧珅蹂躪的慾望興起，掌心溫柔而堅決地在嬌柔的龜頭上打圈，引來弟弟陣陣哭喊和掙扎。

「好奇怪，要壞掉了，哥哥！嗚嗚……不，啊，不要了！求求你……啊啊嗯……」

顧珅吻著弟弟的耳朵和臉頰，將少年漫身熱氣盡數吻去，黑沉的眸子緊盯弟弟迷亂的神情，滿足感充盈整個胸膛。

「要……要高潮了！哥哥！啊，啊……哥哥！」

顧淮哭喊著，身軀凹折成美麗的弧度，鈴口開合數次，數秒後射出一股濃稠的精液，落在自己的胸腹之間。

他出完精便暈了過去，顧珅將他移至床上，開始舔吻自己的弟弟。

火熱的舌尖滑過仍在顫抖、還未軟下的莖身，輕輕愛撫至那處不再硬挺，接著轉移到平坦的腹部，舌面一捲，舔掉濃稠的初精。那液體的味道極淡，只帶著微微的鹹和形容不出的氣味，就像滿面淚痕和汗水的弟弟在口中化去，與自己合為一體。

顧珅將白濁咽下，雙唇來到纖白的頸部，克制著力道落下數不清的吻，下身則是不得章法地胡亂磨蹭。

「小淮，你好可愛……」他咬了咬弟弟的耳垂，趁著那人熟睡之時訴說瘋狂的慾望，「好淫蕩、好敏感。」

他撐起身體，用下身蹭了蹭弟弟的乳肉，雙手將那平坦的胸膛擠出誘人犯罪的弧度，發漲的慾根在雙乳間的淺溝來回挺動，復又捏著龜頭狂幹乳尖。

薄薄的雙唇喘出熱燙的氣息，他挺著龜頭狠狠滑過弟弟脆弱的乳頭，讓自己敏感的馬眼被頂弄得泛出疼癢，在胸膛間留下不堪水痕。

「啊……」他甩動著堅硬的陰莖，自虐似的拍打弟弟單薄的胸口，疼痛感讓慾火高漲，也減緩了內心的罪惡感。

淫虐的拍打與下流的乳交不斷交替，少年白皙的身軀被大哥凌虐出淺淺紅痕，純潔又糜爛。熟睡的人永遠不會知曉自己的慘況，只會在醒來後對兇手展露毫無陰霾的笑容，如此美豔而骯髒的性事終究是顧珅一個人的狂歡。

「要用小淮的乳頭射了！」顧珅低吼，馬眼狠狠頂住弟弟的乳尖，強力的水柱噴射在豔紅的肉粒上，讓沈睡中的顧淮也不住抖了抖，溢出短促的嬌喘。


	5. 5.一些小小的幻想

5.

兩人分房睡後，顧淮開始有了自己的淫慾與幻想。起初只是令人羞臊的夢境，隨著年歲漸長，他也學會用回憶、幻想與手指滿足自己，更甚者用大哥的衣物和床鋪。

他今天又悄悄地摸走了兩件內褲，喜滋滋地嗅聞著。他一面唾棄著自己變態般的喜好，一面狂亂地汲取氣息，一手更是握著那人的內褲套弄自己。

淫靡腥臊的味道包裹著感官，彷彿他正埋首大哥的胯間，在冷淡的目光下搖首擺尾，全然不顧廉恥地求歡。

他會用鼻尖和臉頰磨硬大哥的陰莖，用唇齒咬開束縛著的拉鍊，隔著內褲囓咬火熱龐大的陽具，將巨物咬得腫脹。而薄布會從裡到外慢慢地濕透，一點一點流露出絲絲的腥氣，那是從鈴口流出的愛液，是他得不到的甘露。

這時，大哥會用手掌壓下他的腦袋，冷漠無情地掃視身前跪著的自己，下身不容抗拒地撞擊著他的臉頰，卻不願掏出性器給予他些微的快感。

他會在大哥釋放前高潮，精液狂洩在大哥敞亮的皮鞋上，最後心甘情願地舔吮乾淨。

無論溫柔或是殘酷，臆想中的大哥給予他的快感都是如此尖銳，顧淮撸動著自己的莖身，沈溺於想像的快感。

淫液染滿顧珅的內褲，彷彿也玷污了完美的大哥。他懷著虔誠與自我厭惡的感覺不斷自瀆，搖著腰在布料間衝撞。

那是包裹著大哥私處的衣料，卻被他拿來做為洩慾的工具。即便結束後他必定會將內褲洗淨再放回，但精液噴灑在上面的景色總讓他以為自己射到了大哥的腿間，像個變態般逼迫對方與自己體液交融。

他知道自己的幻想太過猖狂，不只是想含吻那人的性器。他想將精液噴在那人衣著完好的股間，像個野獸般標下領地；也想拉開大哥的底褲，將白濁灌入衣角與性器間的縫隙，讓那人的陰莖被自己的體液包裹……

手指用力地滑過莖體，顧淮輕喘一聲，扯開手中的內褲，把龜頭頂在褲襠的凹陷間射出滿滿白液。而在他的腦內，只有大哥黑沉的雙眸凝視著他，既遙遠又淡漠。


	6. 6.誤會

6.

瘦弱的顧淮是因為羨慕大哥的身材而開始健身的。

他四處尋找適合的健身房，計算自己零用錢的上限，終於在健身三個月後開始有成效。

原本一片平坦的胸口有了溝壑，細瘦的手臂顯出淡淡的肌肉線條，軟呼呼的臀肉變得結實挺翹……在他不自覺間，身邊投遞而來的目光越來越多，也包含顧珅。

顧珅那段日子有些忙碌，他知道弟弟開始運動，卻沒想到他會變得如此引人垂涎。

那人的體格介於少年和男人之間，胸膛和肩膀略顯單薄卻有力量感，腰身纖細，勾勒出臀部的圓潤，身材帶著情慾的意味，神情卻是青澀而陽光。

顧珅深切地明白顧淮的吸引力，就如他明白自己越發瘋狂的佔有慾。

即便兩人不再親密如昔，即便他生活越發忙碌，他還是掌握著顧淮的日常活動，無論是交際範圍或是衣著打扮，都有他干預的痕跡。

正巧顧淮的生日到了，顧珅準備了幾樣簡單的訓練器材和衣服，堆在客廳的角落等待壽星領取。

拆完禮物的顧淮開心不已，抱著嶄新的衣服和大哥膩歪，沒多久又跑到器材旁邊要大哥指導自己的動作。

顧珅忙了好些天，精神有些累，但還是答應了弟弟的要求。

顧淮挑了挑器材，最後拿起兩個啞鈴，調整好姿勢，便開始舉動。

少年的臉上一片認真，嘴唇隨呼吸漸漸紅潤，優美的肱二頭肌起起伏伏，顯露出舉重若輕的力量感。沙發上的顧珅沈默地望著他，在他做完一組後終於起身，慢慢地走近。

顧淮停下來休息。因為負重不高，他並未出汗，卻在大哥靠近時感到一絲的燥熱，臉頰飛上一抹紅暈。

大哥溫熱的掌心貼上了自己的雙肩，輕巧地下壓，力度既像安撫又像約束，也像極了他每個夢裡被侵犯的前兆。

思緒飄遠，理智明白大哥在提醒自己別聳肩，情感卻播放著夢中被掐著後頸或肩胛的快感。那裡的他被激烈地索求著，身軀被禁錮在床鋪與大哥的身體之間，姿態、聲音、情慾都不能自主，只能祈求那人的給予。

那時的大哥必定冷淡而殘酷，冷淡地施捨他快感，讓他在高潮的邊緣徘徊；殘酷地用雙手固定著他的身體，不願賜予更多的接觸。

顧淮一時間失了神，察覺到自己不堪的幻想時急忙逃離顧珅的掌心，倉皇地放下手中的啞鈴，一面結結巴巴地說想換個動作試試。

顧珅心中略有些可惜，但也點了點頭，讓弟弟隨意動作。

顧淮思緒有些亂，一時間想不起任何姿勢，便本能般選了最基礎的深蹲。

看著弟弟在眼前蹲下，顧珅的眸色瞬間變得深邃。

眼前的人直著腰、臀肉繃緊，鼓起面頰的模樣帶著可愛與色氣。顧珅情不自禁伸出手想撫摸那飽滿的臀線，卻在接觸前一秒克制住自己，轉而撫上弟弟的膝蓋。

他推了推顧淮的膝頭，將略為張開的雙膝固定到正確的位置，表面上看似正經，實則用手指褻玩著那片肌膚。

從很久以前開始，顧珅便想霸佔這個弟弟，想不管不顧地親吻他，看他流露出各種私密的表情，無論是驚訝、恐懼或厭惡，最好都是由自己的吻引起。弟弟會在掙扎間體會到兩人的差距，一邊流淚一邊承受，口中時而乞求時而咒罵，最後也只能被吻遍全身，在自己的愛憐下高潮。

而自己會在弟弟失神的時刻啃咬他的腿根，將火熱的性器貼上那膝蓋後窩，侵犯這時常暴露人前的私處，將它灌滿白濁的污穢，讓身下的人再也不敢裸露這塊隱密柔軟的肌膚。

顧珅指尖微動，掌心收縮的力道訴說他腦海的洶湧。

顧淮感受著膝上傳來的溫度，心裡夾雜著羞澀與恐懼，他察覺到自己下身在純潔的接觸中開始充血，沒過多久便會完全立起。

「哥——」他難耐地開口，聲音如浸了蜜般甜蜜，卻仍不自知，「我要起來了。」

一聲哥讓顧珅憋紅了眼眶，他放開了雙手，就見弟弟一溜煙竄出了視線。

眼角餘光間，他瞥見顧淮腿間的異狀，卻無法肯定是自己的錯覺或是真實。即便是真實，運動引發的生理反應也不是自己期待的理由。

逃跑的顧淮在房內待了許久仍無法冷靜，只好沖了個冷水澡，安撫自己躁動的心情。

沖完澡的他還是想和顧珅說說話，見客廳沒人便往房間走去。

「哥？」顧淮敲了敲門，難得的沒得到回應。

他推開門的一角，發現平日晚睡的大哥已經就寢，沈沈地陷入夢中。

顧淮走近，看見大哥眼角下微微泛出的淡青，心疼地用指尖描繪著大哥的五官，眼裡盡是愛慕。

他低下頭親吻大哥的眉眼、鼻梁，又猶豫了許久，才吻上對方的唇瓣，一面輕柔地舔吻，一面鑽進了大哥的被窩中，撫摸那具身軀。

即便已經分房許久，顧淮仍忘不了那兩日。

他記得顧珅的雙手、記得顧珅的懷抱，也記得兩人曖昧的親吻與溫柔的耳語。

他所知曉的快感都是大哥教導的，精神的渴求裡也圍繞著對方，卻總讀不透這人的想法。

為什麼他會觸碰自己？為什麼他在那天後不再與自己同眠？越是深思，顧淮越是惶恐。他掙扎著想丟棄對大哥的情愫，卻又在對方的寵愛間沈淪。

「哥，我好喜歡你。」顧淮貼著顧珅的唇低喃，聲音低得連自己也聽不見。

他有些傷感，身體卻在與大哥的接觸中興奮起來。

唇齒相依的感覺如此美好，顧淮忍不住抱著大哥的手臂磨蹭，那手臂的肌肉堅硬而有彈性，觸感因隔著輕薄的睡衣而顯得奇妙，讓顧淮很快迷離了眼神。

他輕柔地牽起大哥的手，用嘴唇丈量著指節的形狀與掌心的大小，最後將那手放在頭上，親密而溫柔地觸碰著他，就如以前被獎勵時的模樣。

顧淮隔著衣物套弄自己的下身，頭上的溫熱讓他產生了錯覺，彷彿大哥正凝視著他，鼓勵他釋放自己的慾望。

大哥會撫摸著他的頭，看他用雙手自瀆，在他陷入困難時用溫柔的語調引導他，等到高潮時便在他額頭上留下一吻……

他希望顧珅愛著自己，卻也害怕顧珅愛上自己。交疊的幻想和內疚感壓抑著顧淮，他喘著凌亂的氣息，眼角不自主滾落滴滴淚珠。

抽泣聲在黑暗的被窩裡如此清晰，襯得手中漫漫水聲如此微不足道。吸鼻子的聲響與帶著快感的呼吸聲交織，聽上去有如幼貓的低吟，帶著令人心疼的音調。

顧淮發狠地撸動自己的性器，過於敏銳的部位傳來了絲絲痛楚，唯一能帶來溫柔的似乎只剩下頭頂的熱度。

他懲罰著自己的身體，精神卻飄然地吸食著幻想的鴉片。

緊閉的眼眸看見那個白天的模樣：大哥在明亮的房內擁抱自己，兩人用嘴唇撫慰彼此，鼻息甜蜜揉雜。對方骨節分明的手指在身上點火，那樣的觸碰是春藥也是解藥，讓他在大哥的懷裡放蕩出聲。

大哥的碰觸如此柔軟又如此全面，他挺立的莖身被一手掌握，從根部慢慢滑動至尖端，透明的液體隨之湧出，又被手掌帶至莖身，發出嘖嘖聲響，讓他的腰身開始不自覺追尋快樂。

他抱著那結實的雙臂，雙腿大張，將自己完全交予大哥保管，不只任由手指揉捏乳尖，也任由那手玩弄龜頭，而他只是放浪地吟叫，全然不去思考兩人的關係。

腦海中的自己高潮了，顧淮也同時噴出精華。他斷斷續續地抽氣，眼淚依舊撲簌簌地掉落。

「……小淮？」

頭頂傳來顧珅低啞的聲音，顧淮瞬間驚醒，他緊緊揪住棉被，不願讓顧珅看見自己，埋藏的身體恐懼得發顫。

顧珅腦袋昏沉，只在朦朧間聽見了顧淮的哭泣，他溫柔地拍著弟弟的後背，像是幼時那般哄著人入睡。

情緒漸漸平穩，顧淮動了動身體，環抱住顧珅，將臉貼在他的胸口，聆聽他沈穩的脈搏。

顧珅配合地攬住他，閉上眼感受著懷裡的眷戀，意識漸漸迷茫。

「哥，我喜歡你。」棉被裡的顧淮嗡嗡地說。

「我也是。」

顧淮微微地勾起唇角，剛止住的淚水卻又開始滑落。

「不一樣的……是很喜歡、很喜歡的那種。」喜歡到想與你親吻、與你看每個日出，與你從偉岸英俊到垂垂老矣，一生攜手前行。

「嗯，不一樣的。」顧珅低語。那句我愛你在舌尖吞吐，明明如此強烈而熱情，卻是他最害怕的咒語，是他心底最害怕的軟刀子。

兩人沈默了下來，被裡的顧淮默默流著淚，咀嚼著顧珅的言語，身上黏膩的濕潤感猶如冰蛇纏繞，讓他夜不能寐。


	7. 7.意外的發現

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 避雷：女體情趣玩具

7.

週一大清早，天還朦朦亮，顧淮剛送大哥顧珅出了門，轉身便走進那不屬於他的房間。

自從室友搬走後，這個家便只剩下他們兄弟倆合租，連父母也不會來訪。平日裡，只要大哥出了門，整個空間就全是

他的天下，不會有人攪擾。他深知這個道理，便時常趁這偷來的片刻做些腌臢的事。

顧淮心中漲滿了隱密的興奮，在大哥簡約的房內兜了幾步，雀躍地來到床邊。他伸出手，掀開平整的棉被，雙腳輕輕一跨便翻身而入。

他把臉深深地埋入被單之中，狠狠地汲取那人昨夜留下來的氣味。

顧珅的味道和他本人一樣馥郁，鼓脹著男性的荷爾蒙味，卻又帶著沐浴乳與洗衣精的淡淡清香。顧淮埋首其中，眼前彷彿看見了大哥的身影──結實的雙臂、寬闊的肩膀、漂亮的胸肌與腹肌包裹在層層疊疊的西裝底下，領帶打得方正，禁慾卻又誘惑力十足。

顧淮沈浸在嗅覺帶來的刺激，雙手不停地將身上的衣服剝光，只餘赤裸的肌膚與柔軟的被單親密摩挲。他扭動著身體，輕柔的摩擦感如同情人的愛撫，讓精緻的臉龐浮上一層紅暈，下身硬挺得不可自拔。

在大哥床鋪上摩擦到高潮是顧淮最喜歡的自瀆方式，然而今天有個新花樣必須試試，只能再忍忍。

顧淮磨磨蹭蹭地下了床，只見那肌肉勻稱的身軀已興奮出一層薄汗，精巧的腹肌下挺立著粗壯而秀氣的陰莖，比莖身稍粗的龜頭流滿愛液，引人遐思。

他走到衣櫃前，拉開一格隱密的抽屜，映入眼簾的是一具逼真的女陰玩具，和壓在下方玲瑯滿目的情趣玩具。

在親眼目睹大哥狠幹矽膠玩偶之前，顧淮也不曾將顧珅與這樣的玩具連結，然而眼見為憑，看似淡漠的顧珅私下卻是慾望重重。

顧淮拿起那白皙柔軟的矽膠女陰，輕輕嗅了嗅，彷彿還殘有顧珅的痕跡。

他回到床舖間，跪到了床上，指頭撚了撚陰蒂，另隻手扶著陰莖，用圓潤溼滑的龜頭頂了頂那小巧的突起。

輕觸的瞬間，顧淮忍不住喘出聲，敏感的龜頭和軟中帶硬的矽膠相撞，一股電流直直竄入脊髓，渾身一陣酥麻，龜頭止不住吐出股股清液。

顧淮知道自己的龜頭過於敏感，不敢再試，只伸手刮下那層黏呼呼的液體，塗抹在花唇上。他隨手將液體盡數抹在淺層，使勁掰開層疊的矽膠，挺著腰入侵那神秘的甬道。

一開始有些難以進入，顧淮繃緊雙臀，前後滑動了兩下，那秀美粗長的兇器就泌出不少的潤滑，流得那女陰狼狽不已，只能乖乖被侵入。

全根頂入後，顧淮抖著身體喘息了好片刻。帶著些微涼意的甬道擠壓著莖體，沒有過多的花樣便讓處男如顧淮招架不住。

待射精的衝動過去，顧淮咬著唇角開始在深處抽動自己的陰莖，抽弄間水聲漫漫，他知道那是自己陰莖分泌出的淫液，卻也不禁感到面紅耳赤。

「啊……」顧淮吐出甘美的呻吟，抽動幅度越發明顯。挺翹圓潤的臀部緊繃起伏，引領著粗長的陰莖在花唇之間征伐，透明的前液被蠻橫地擠壓而出，發出噗呲噗呲的聲響。

顧淮享受著抽插的快感，腦中浮現大哥蠻幹這玩具時的背影，那些優美的肌肉在床笫間釋放出所有隱含的力量，曲線分明的腰臀抽動出紛飛的汗水，隱忍在喉間的嘶吼如野獸的咆哮……當時門外窺視著的他，一瞬間便如附體到那玩具身上，快意與羞澀直衝腦門，眼前白光一閃，未經撫慰的下身射出滿褲粘膩。

──而現在的自己，正在抽插著大哥所用過的小穴！

浪蕩的想法忽地跳入腦中，顧淮被刺激得更加興奮。他想像著大哥在玩具內射入滾燙的精液，黏稠濕潤，而自己的陰莖正被這些精液包裹著，在玩具內橫衝直撞。

「嗯……哥，小穴好棒！啊！好舒服！」

顧淮胡亂呻吟著，將頭埋入棉被之間，一面嗅聞著大哥的氣息，一面腰肢挺弄，在女陰的內部急速地取悅自己。

「啊，大哥……要射了……要射了，嗯──」顧淮高聲呼叫，腰部抖動到幾乎看不清楚，抽動間乳白的液體飛散，分不清是先前流出的愛液或是剛射出的精液。

7.5

顧淮這天難得睡不著覺。他在床上翻得厭煩，轉頭看了眼鬧鐘：一點半，思考著大哥十之八九還沒睡下，便決心去騷擾他。

也許還能久違的一起睡呢？顧淮心裡害羞又期待地想。

他還記得15歲以前，兩人一直都是同榻而眠，直到某天大哥幫著他通精過後，兩人才漸漸分房生活。

也是在那時，他才發現自己對大哥有著不容於世的感情。

顧淮輕聲走近顧珅的房門，房門沒有關緊，一絲微光幽幽地撒在走廊上。

抬手敲響房門之前，顧淮聽到了一絲異響，聲音不太重、帶著奇異的節奏，他好奇地從門縫間望去……

顧珅正在自瀆。

一小盞燈柔柔地暈出黃光，照在男人身上。那人背對著門，微微屈膝，優美的公狗腰一前一後猛力而緩慢地頂弄。

顧淮倏地漲紅了臉。

他明白大哥也有慾求，也時常會幻想大哥自慰的模樣，卻沒想到會撞見。

睡褲下的陰莖漸漸充血挺立，顧淮卻無暇顧及。

房內高大健壯的男人洋溢著令人窒息的性感，他的撞擊生猛，速度漸快，彷彿要以快感征服身下人，在柔嫩的體內播種。

門縫間只能看見顧珅的背影，顧淮便如被攝去魂魄般目不轉睛，連呼吸都放輕許多。他看著那肌理分明的上身汗水閃亮，強健的腰臀抽送出兇狠的力道，令人艷羨的長腿支撐著劇烈的運動，繃起流暢的線條……

如果，如果是自己在被幹的話……

大哥會不會把他壓在牆上，扣住他的腰，堵住他的馬眼，從後方兇狠地頂入，插到他哭出來？

還是會把他抱起來瘋狂抽送，幹得他高潮迭起，直到他忍不住射尿？

也許……大哥會踩著他的陰莖，毫不留情的插入他的嘴巴，用精液灌滿他的喉嚨……

房內的水聲越來越劇烈，顧珅的低吼被壓抑在喉嚨之間，他一個深頂，渾身肌肉緊繃，精華噴在了身下的矽膠之中──而房外，失神的顧淮也正一瀉千里。


	8. 8.裝醉

8.

夜晚時分，剛加完班的顧珅難得當了回苦工，跑到大半個城市外的鬧區接喝醉的顧淮回家。

他從KTV裡接走顧淮，一路上半扶半抱拖著幾乎睡著的人，終於順利將人塞進後座，駕著車往家裡去。

窗外的霓虹像流水般路過，路途有些長，快到家時顧淮便醒了過來。

酒精讓他腦袋暈沉沉的，顧淮看著駕駛座上的背影，意識逐漸清醒。

這是他第一次喝上頭，臉頰和耳鬢發著熱，嘴角不可控制地揚起，思緒還算清晰，情感暖融融地飄浮在莫名的幸福感中。

他裝著醉，任由顧珅背著自己下車、上樓，垂著眼看顧珅蹲在地上為自己脫鞋，又在那人伸手褪下自己外套時癢得直笑。

顧淮眼前全是面無表情的顧珅，那人的神情一如既往的專注，動作也相當溫柔，任勞任怨地為他服務。

他好想要他啊。

顧淮心裡湧上不切實際的幻想，理性與感性拉扯、分裂，最終臣服於多年的奢求。

他趁著顧珅靠近時用纖長的雙手勾上那人後頸，一隻腳盤上那人腰間，眼眸半睜，撩著眼角自下而上的看向顧珅。

「帥哥──你是誰呀？」顧淮笑嘻嘻地說，藉著酒意裝瘋賣傻。

他看見顧珅頓了一下，大約認為他醉糊塗了，沒有多做回應，只是順勢扶著他的後背，想將躺倒在地上的他拉起。

顧淮趁顧珅使力的瞬間翻了個身，腳上發力將對方拉倒，兩人瞬間便調換了位置。他坐在大哥的腰間，雙手撐在那人耳鬢旁，笑得像惡作劇成功的孩子般張揚。

倒下的力道不算太大，顧珅並未感到疼痛，反而伸手護了護顧淮的小腿和腰，就怕摔疼了他。

「你好帥啊……」食指輕輕劃過顧珅的下頷，在臉頰邊逗留，顧淮舔了舔唇，看見那人神色陡然深沉。

啪地一聲，玄關的感應燈熄滅，突如其來的黑暗掩蓋住顧珅的表情，也給了略有怯意的顧淮一股勇氣。

「當我的男友吧？」他藉著夜色的遮掩說道，語氣意外的隨性，如同玩世不恭的少爺，散發著自信與挑逗，卻又急匆匆地在對方回應前再度開口，「不說話就是答應囉！」

他欺身壓下，對著不發一語的雙唇吻去。

那人卻偏了偏頭，帶著酒氣的吻落在嘴角，被暗暗拒之於外。

酒精和黑夜大約驅散了顧淮所有的懼怕，他不顧那人的拒絕，伸出柔軟舌尖輕輕舔弄大哥嘴邊小角，試圖逗起身下人的情緒。

「小淮，起來。」那人說著，用手抬了抬顧淮的屁股，聲音比平時緊繃沙啞，卻無法被顧淮分辨。

「嗯……不要。」顧淮扭了扭身體，像小狗般一面撒嬌一面舔吻。

臀上的雙手勒了勒，那人只淡淡的一聲「乖，別動。」便欲抱他起身。

任性的顧淮癟癟嘴，叛逆地將大哥壓了回去。他雙手蠻橫地壓住身下人的雙肩，上半身與那人拉開距離，瞇著眼盯住大哥，停了幾秒才惡狠狠地說：「不！」

那樣的表情很是兇狠，落到顧珅眼中卻帶著三分的嬌軟，像隻張牙舞爪的小豹子，表面上威風異常，開口卻是一連串咪咪貓叫，讓他不自覺迷戀。

顧淮哪能讀懂大哥的分神，他只知道心喜的人拒絕了自己，醉醺醺的大腦高唱起征服欲，只想拉著這人與自己共沈淪。

他慢吞吞地頂了頂腰，感受到那人一瞬間的緊繃，豔紅的唇勾出誘人的笑，開始用雙臀撩撥大哥的慾望。

理智和羞恥被甩到一旁，他晃著腰磨蹭大哥的胯下，又輕又緩，身姿像是貴族少爺騎著馬在田野間散步般高傲，鼻間卻哼出勾人採擷的撩人音調。

腿縫間的拉鍊硌人，有些厚度的褲子反倒成了保護和緩衝，顧淮感受著會陰間若有似無的撞擊，身體悄悄興奮了起來。

輕柔的嗓音哼唱著快意，顧淮只覺得褲頭漸漸緊繃，修長的雙腿不經意愈夾愈緊，將身下筆挺的西裝褲咬得皺起、搖得凌亂。

他也興奮起來了吧，顧淮心想。腿間夾著的觸感越發火熱，那物隨著搖動的次數鼓脹，像是烙鐵般張揚自己的存在感。

顧淮不管不顧地搖著腰，用大哥的性器按摩自己的會陰，前方沒被碰觸到的陰莖也直直立起，在緊窄的褲頭中撐出飽滿的弧度。

那巨大的器官按壓在股間，隔著層層阻礙揉捏著顧淮的敏感帶，時而刺激著陰囊，時而親吻著後方小口，有時又兇猛得彷彿頂弄到了前列線，讓顧淮無聲尖叫。

他放蕩地宣洩，揚著頭吟哦快樂，卻不敢瞄一眼下方的大哥，當然也看不見那人燃著慾火卻隱忍的神情。

顧珅穩穩地抱著弟弟，跨間的兇器叫囂著佔有對方的意願，理智卻讓他咬緊牙關忍耐。他不敢想像弟弟是否清醒，只一意孤行地認為他喝醉了，而這場靡麗的性事最終會成為一人獨享的珍寶。

弟弟在身上嬌媚地求歡，他只能將人好好地固定著，配合著節奏隱隱頂弄，撞擊敏感的軟肉。

他們的姿態如同真正的性愛，實際上卻是衣著完好、肌膚未觸，只有神態曖昧踰矩。

顧淮越發興奮，血液像是集中到了臉頰與下腹間，漲得前端也越發不滿足，那被拘束著的性器渴求撫慰，在褲裡一陣一陣地發燙。

顧淮喘息著抬起腰，想蹭蹭自己漲得發疼的性器，卻被突然一緊的雙手帶著撞了上去。

兩個同樣硬挺的性器隔著布料相撞，疼痛被緩衝開來，快感卻讓顧淮渾身一軟，倒在大哥的身上直喘氣。

好像……高潮了。顧淮失神地想。

他的陰莖依舊硬著，身體微微發顫，下身不留縫隙地貼著另一個性器，一抖一抖的求著對方愛憐。

顧珅滿足於弟弟的投懷送抱，雙手攬著那人纖細的腰，一收一放地用力，讓那人的身體主動按摩自己。弟弟硬綁綁的性器反覆按壓著自己的陰莖，快感隱密而暢快，讓他幾近上癮，心底叫囂著永無止盡的渴望。

顧淮忘乎所以地喊叫著，癱軟的身體被動地與大哥交合，明明隔著厚實的褲子，卻彷彿一絲不掛地討好對方。

他覺得自己開始醉了，醉暈在與大哥的性愛之中。下身前後挺動與大哥的性器相撞，那樣堅硬碩大的器官讓自己更加放蕩形骸，他不曾有片刻懷疑身下人的性別，也忘不掉那人的身分，更擺脫不了強烈的欲求。

雙臂抱緊了顧珅，顧淮側頭含住大哥的喉結，一下一下追逐著滾動的凸起，吮吻的模樣像是黏著主人討摸的寵物。

顧珅只覺得自己的喉間多出了一個性感帶，觸感直直地連結到陰莖上，彷彿弟弟正用濕潤的小舌為自己口交，把住了他的命脈也帶來無盡的麻癢。

他扣著顧淮的腰，手掌搓揉著飽含彈力的臀肉，在弟弟抬腰時托起，又在頂腰時壓下，暗暗輔助著那人的動作，也隱隱刺激著後方的小口。

顧淮在挺動間悄悄洩身，他不敢表現得如此浪蕩，身體卻控制不住地越來越軟，慢慢無力、躺倒。

酒精終於湧上顧淮的腦袋，讓他昏沉得渾身只剩呼吸的力氣。

然而潛意識似乎有著數不盡的執著，即便是意識飄忽、肌肉軟綿，顧淮卻依舊扭動著求愛，胸前小巧的乳珠立著，在顧珅的胸前打圈刮搔。

顧珅見弟弟失力，便憐惜地主動攬著他上下挪移，讓柔韌的軀體上上下下與自己磨蹭。

癱軟著的顧淮下身敏感得抽搐，卻在大哥的舉動下與仍舊勃發的另一個兇器互相擠壓，每次的輾動都從莖身擠出一股液體，止也止不住，彷彿他已被玩弄到失禁。無法抑制的快感挾住了喉嚨，顧淮的肌肉繃起，優美的背脊線仰出一個失控的弧度，意識則逐漸在極樂中失去方向。

弟弟高潮的緊繃也過度到顧珅身上，他的陰莖被顧淮繃起的臀肉夾著，緊密得像是在那人的幽谷間衝撞。與弟弟交合的快意混著滿足在胸口流竄，讓顧砷激動得蹭弄了數十下便噴出精液。

他們在暗處間接地性愛、逃避著光亮的處所，如洪水般的慾望卻讓他們忘了自己身處何處。兩人的身影在玄關與客廳的交界處搖曳，從激烈到溫存，最後合而為一。

掩上耳目，假裝對方不懂自己的企圖，他們也不願拆解對方行為的涵義。顧珅抱著弟弟起身，眷戀又溫情地撫觸抖著身子的人，綿延高潮的餘韻。黝黑的眸子望見對方閉上雙眼，他克制地輕輕吻了吻覆著薄汗的額頭，在心裡默默祈求弟弟忘了今晚的瘋狂。


	9. 9.藥

9.

終於迎來長假，父母突發奇想地提出家庭旅行，兄弟倆平時一起租房住在外地，少有空閒陪伴父母，便無可無不可地答應了。

年過半百依舊精力充沛的老人家光速規劃完行程，從提出到完成不過三天，四人便浩浩蕩蕩地踏上旅途。

白天玩得盡興，到了住宿點的門口，兩兄弟才知道骨子裡十分節儉的父母訂了打折中的廉價旅館，還升級成了浪漫情侶套房。

過了顧淮裝醉那晚，兩人有意無意地避開接觸的機會，幾個月來彼此都不太習慣這般疏遠的距離，此時面上不顯，心裡卻都悄悄地雀躍不已。

一對兄弟住情侶套房也不算什麼，換房反倒欲蓋彌彰。他們默認了這個房型，又在腦中更加肯定對方忘了當晚的事。

老夫老妻開開心心地休息去了，他們哪能料到，僅一牆之隔的兄弟兩人竟差點滾到一起。

事實太過驚世駭俗，父母怎麼可能想到陽光開朗的小兒子竟衣衫不整的埋在哥哥腹間，眨著眼眸、吐著丁香小舌勾引他崇拜的大哥；也想不到平素冷靜自持的大兒子竟沒有嚴正拒絕，而是對這樣的弟弟手足無措。

一切都是意外，桌上喝了一半的冰飲就是元兇。顧淮喝了大半瓶那來路不明的飲料，本意只想解渴，哪知十多分鐘過去後，大腦就被藥物操控，神智不清地纏著顧珅發情。

暈黃的燈光打下曖昧的氛圍，被顧淮燙熱的鼻息點燃。顧珅使勁拉扯腰間的人兒，想將他從身上撕下，卻又下意識地放輕了力道，就怕弄傷弟弟。

顧淮擁抱的力氣大得不可思議，讓顧珅無處閃避。他哼著無意義的音節，牙齒咬住眼前的褲頭，以異常放蕩的姿態求歡。

顧珅一節一節地掰開弟弟的手指，過程依舊小心翼翼，卻抵不過蠻橫的人兒。兩人較勁之際，只聽見唰地一聲，褲頭連著底褲被咬下大半，露出顧珅性感的軀體與隱密在布料下的性器。

埋在大哥胯間的顧淮抬眼，一雙桃花眼水潤多情，眼尾翹起的弧度夾得人心癢難耐。他小巧的鼻尖自下而上滑過那沈睡著的陰莖，如烈焰般的紅唇呼出潮濕熱氣，輕輕拍打在那物之上。

顧珅眼睜睜看著弟弟吐出一截紅舌，抵在龜頭上輕盈地舞動；他看見自己的下身在舌間充血膨脹，勃發的器物如此龐大，竟遮去了弟弟大半面龐。

坨紅著臉頰的顧淮看上去既清純又豔麗，漂亮的雙眼波光瀲豔卻毫無焦距，氣質純然而行為頹靡，眉眼間盡是對男人的渴求。

顧珅被那目光盯得心神一晃，回神後急切地想推開弟弟，怎料那人只是晃了下身子，不為所動，雙唇一張就將那飽滿的前端吞入口中。

被含住的人倒吸了一口氣，快感如迅雷般衝向大腦。那小小的口腔燙得不可思議，堅硬的上顎壓迫著龜頭，下方懶洋洋的舌頭慢慢游動，滾動著黏稠的液體，將他裹得一陣酥麻。

顧珅僵硬了幾秒，快感的高峰才漸漸過去，纏繞在他腰間的雙手鬆開了，胯間的唇卻令他更無法動彈。

含吻著他的人不停大口換氣，毫無章法地舔舐著他的陽物，牙齒時不時碰著了那肉棍，讓顧珅疼得捏住了弟弟的雙頰。

被硌得生疼的器物依舊昂揚，巨大的尺寸讓顧淮吞之不入，只能含著前端吸食流出的液體。熟悉的男性氣味讓顧淮慾火更加高漲，下腹也更加空虛，他一手摸向自己在空氣中硬挺的乳尖，一手扯下褲子愛撫布滿黏液的性器。

自樂的姿態實是過於淫蕩，顧珅凝視著他，幾乎忘了下身的疼痛，陽具自顧自地漲大，撐得顧淮雙頰鼓起，像是偷吃了糖。

觸碰對方的慾逛太過強烈，顧珅深怕自己失去自制，做出傷害弟弟的事情。他掐著眼前人的頰骨縫，逼那人張大了嘴，緩緩將陰莖從令人留戀的小嘴中抽出。

床上那人兀自追尋著離去的器物，卻被臉上的手限制了活動，只能使力吐舌挽留，無聲奢求多一秒的接觸。

碩大的性器退出口腔，拔開的瞬間微微彈了彈；紅潤的龜頭浸潤著津液，與追逐而來的舌尖藕斷絲連，牽出細細銀絲，在空氣中晃蕩、斷裂。

顧淮大張著口接下那液體，在口中細細品嚐，末了勾引似的舔了舔唇角，滿面春色妖嬈。

他用指甲摳弄乳尖，把那可憐的小果摳得泛紅，酥癢的感覺直直竄入心臟，又是舒服又是難受；被迫張大的嘴話都說不全，他卻執意地喊著哥哥，任誰都聽得出他的渴望。

顧珅的眼神柔軟了下來。此時兩人都已騎虎難下，他只想幫弟弟解開藥性，不做其他奢求。鬆開了手，他輕輕地將顧淮推倒，粗糙的掌心在裸露的胸膛遊走，另一隻手則緩慢地褪下弟弟的衣物。

衣服一件件被丟到了地上，顧淮嫌棄大哥磨人的節奏，反手也將眼前人的衣服扯開。

他摸著那健美的軀體，比自己略低的體溫很好地驅逐了燥熱。面頰上揚起滿足的笑意，他閉起眼用臉頰磨蹭富有彈性的胸肌，試圖將熱度傳到那人身上。

顧珅微微拉開弟弟，身體順勢往下滑去，又在顧淮不耐躁動的時候親了親那精巧的乳頭，收穫一個軟綿綿的呻吟。

安撫了躁動的人後，那雙唇瓣分毫不停地向下，在淺淺的人魚線流連片刻，最終吻上那色澤淺淡的性器。

「嗯……」顧淮挺了挺腰，哼哼著將性器推送至大哥唇間。

顧珅憐惜地啄吻弟弟的陰莖，內心充斥著得償所願的幸福感。他將那敏感的肉柱吻出股股愛液，用薄薄的雙唇感受它的脈動，又將它輕柔地納入口中。

「嗯──！」那優美的腰線繃緊，弓起的線條如新月般美麗，筆直地向前挺去。顧淮睜大雙眼，生理的淚水無聲滾落，腦中只剩煙火般綻放的快感，一時間失去了聲音和視覺。滿腦的快意咆哮著無從宣洩，只剩揪緊了大哥頭髮的手無聲吐露出他的激動。

那被愛憐的陰莖看著秀氣，實際上尺寸相當傲人，僅僅進了一半便塞滿了顧珅的嘴。

他吐出那物喘了喘，又在顧淮尚未緩過來時再次慢慢含入。

顧珅的技巧生疏，光是藏起自己的牙齒便廢去大半力氣。他用略為粗糙的軟舌舔舐多汁的龜頭、安慰激動的柱身，滿意地聽見弟弟發出高高低低的吟叫。

壓低了頭顱，他讓弟弟的性器在唇齒間進出，每次的進入都比前次更加深入。他用盡全力張嘴、放鬆口腔，終於數十次的嘗試後將粗長的器物全根吞入。

圓潤的龜頭滑過上顎，隨著顧珅的發力向深處長驅直入，一路碾進他的口咽，頂得他一陣難受。

「嗯──哈……啊！」顧淮哭喊著，腰肢深深地陷入被褥之中，如過電般顫抖。

他的性器本就敏感，親吻和舔舐就讓他難以招架、幾欲高潮；而在磨蹭著進入濕熱的口腔之時，感官更是達到了承受的極限，遑論頂入咽喉時如此強烈的愛撫。

口腔的尾端彷彿另一個小嘴，緊緊地箍住前端不讓離去。顧珅反射性地乾嘔，自主收縮的口咽又為那堅硬的性器帶去更多快感。他強迫自己調整呼吸、適應嘔吐的衝動，只為了更好地服侍弟弟。

直白而強烈的快感卻讓顧淮崩潰，不斷在大哥身下掙扎。說不出話的他只能如壞掉的音箱般發出嗬嗬聲響，指縫拉扯著對方的髮絲，揪得那人微微疼痛。

雙頰用力、口舌輕輕一吸，耳邊便傳來一陣帶著哭腔的尖叫。埋藏在口中的陰莖抖了抖，噴出濃稠精華，順著食道滑入胃裡。顧珅明白這樣的性事對弟弟而言過於沈重，不宜持續太久，便將性器吐出一截，用舌尖安撫飽受蹂躪的龜頭。

顧淮果真喘著氣安靜下來。他的腿無力地垂在大哥雙肩，腳指不自然地跳動；同樣軟綿的雙手塌在對方的頭上，隨著呼吸滑落。他表情空白，淚痕淺淺，只有口中呼出的熱氣昭示曾經歷的高潮。

高潮後的溫存逐漸讓神經鬆懈下來，顧淮癱軟在床上，渾身的躁動終於平靜了一點。

眼見弟弟逐漸平復，顧珅吐出口中的性器，將肩上的腿移開，雙手輕輕地撫摸上對方的胸肌。他深情地望著弟弟，看那開朗的孩子被藥物逼得發情，又被自己咬得忘乎所以，失去了平時愛笑的模樣。

他用指間撚弄著弟弟的乳頭，那肉粒小巧圓滾，帶著令人愛不釋手的觸感，勾得人只想好好疼愛一番。

床上的人嗯嗯哼了兩聲，伸手牽住了顧珅，帶領著那雙手用指尖左右揉捏自己。

肉粒被玩得硬挺，連帶乳暈也跟著鼓脹，泛起淡淡的紅。綿密的快感又激盪起藥力，顧淮的胸口燃起熟悉又陌生的慾火，從乳尖開始擴散，不消幾秒便蔓延至全身。

兩人的雙手交疊，顧珅能感覺到弟弟的手越握越緊，彷彿要求著自己掐弄他的雙乳。顧珅哪裡捨得，只好低下身吻了吻弟弟通紅的耳朵，轉移他的注意力。

「小淮……」他貼著耳朵呼喚那人名字，溫柔的嗓音敲打著那人的心房，讓混亂的思緒更加零碎，湊不出一個完好的影像。

顧淮放開了手，卻來不及擁抱身前的男人。那人已經與自己拉開距離，從高處俯瞰著他，英俊的面容帶著讀不懂的表情，看上去既遙遠又冷漠。

慾望卻容不得他傷春悲秋，他傾倒在本能之下，姿態放蕩、表情可憐地掰開了自己的雙臀，喃喃：「這裡癢……」

顧珅視線一低，就看見了藏在股縫間的後穴。那小口巍顫顫地暴露在空氣中，被雙手的力道拉得微微變形，露出一絲破綻。

他深吸了口氣，硬挺許久的性器跳了跳，漲得發疼，卻得不到主人的關注。

顧珅溫柔地將弟弟翻了個身，讓毫無瑕疵的肩胛朝向自己，又順手塞了個枕頭讓弟弟抱著，雙手在蜜臀上揉捏按摩，將臀肉揉得更加火熱。

顧淮扭了扭腰，上身磨蹭著枕頭，雙腿在帶著暗示的按摩中慢慢張開。

顧珅從床頭櫃摸出保險套，拆了一個套到手上，手指順著股縫滑入雙臀之間，指頭緩緩向下探索，尋找那隱閉的幽穴。

小口在指尖觸碰的瞬間縮了縮，羞澀地迎來客人。顧珅的手指在穴口外打圈，柔柔地按壓緊閉的小嘴，引導那敏感的軟肉為自己綻放。

被溫柔對待的顧淮難耐地呼喚著大哥、啃咬著無辜的枕頭，細腰軟如水蛇，莖身卻硬得直吐水。

指尖終於探入穴中，他發出黏膩的貓叫，被侵入的部位傳來絲絲疼痛，薄薄的套子磨擦著內壁的感覺卻讓他滿足。

骨節分明的手指沒有莽撞進入，而是在淺處開拓著甬道，顧珅不想讓弟弟受傷，只能用盡柔情愛撫那肉壁。

他不疾不徐地按摩，將手指漸漸推入深處，在其中彎曲、轉動。他的動作如此平緩，比起紓解更像勾引，不輕不重地在腸肉上煽風點火。

顧淮只覺得身體深處瘙癢難耐，想讓那手指狠狠幫自己撓一撓、抓一抓，得不到滿足的肉道自發地收縮，恨恨地含著手指解渴。

那手也隨著肉壁的節奏加快，動作變得不再徐緩，越加大開大闊。顧珅用手指侵犯著弟弟的後穴，將那緊窄的肉道擴大，他變換著方向與角度，尋找神秘的敏感點。

潤滑與肉壁激烈地交響，刺激著顧珅的耳膜。他看見自己的手指在其中隱沒、出現，將那穴口一點一點撐出縫隙，教導那本不該承受這一切的器官何謂性事。

曲起的手指無意間劃過某個區塊，肉道頓時狠命緊縮，絞得那手進退不得，甚至微微發疼。

顧珅眼神一暗，明白自己碰到要點，手指略顯粗魯地刮搔周圍的軟肉，只為確定那點的確切位置。他抱著自己也沒想見的私心，急切地試探著，心中滿是興奮與佔有的慾望。

顧淮也在那瞬間得到垂涎已久的快感，他挺起了肉臀，一邊浪叫一邊追尋著後方的快樂，混亂的小模樣如母貓發情，讓顧珅得到了扭曲的滿足。

兩人的配合有些不得要領，手指總在最敏感的那點附近徘徊，卻又觸碰不到，隔靴搔癢的感覺讓顧淮急得掉下眼淚，啊啊直叫，翹臀擺動得更是慌亂。

捏了捏可愛的屁股，顧珅轉了轉手指，終於頂到讓弟弟淫態盡出的泉源。他施力按壓那處，記憶那美妙的位置，緩慢地將弟弟推到高潮邊緣。

顧淮眼角飛上一抹紅暈，神情散亂，纖細的腰身陷落在床榻間，臀部卻咬著身後的手高高翹起，前後激烈地搖動，不停磨蹭自己的敏感點。

那硬挺的性器被來自後方的刺激磨得淫水直流，晃動著將罪證滴落在被鋪之上，染得那被套濕黏無比。

後穴的快感彷彿毒藥，讓顧淮愛不釋手。他的大腦開始迷戀起這樣的快感，又開始期待更粗暴的對待。他的身體在未射精的情況下達到巔峰，卻仍舊無法滿足，激烈地迎合著對方的手指。

他在頂峰間徘徊許久，高峰的快感綿延不絕，連出精都顯得微不足道。那陰莖連續射出了幾波精，臀部卻依舊飢渴地撞向手指，顧珅卻沒注意到他失控的淫態，而是直到看見那遍佈的精斑，才發現弟弟已經高潮了許久。

擔心傷到顧淮的身子，顧珅不再刺激腸壁中的敏感點，只按揉著激動的肉道，將沈溺於頂峰的人兒慢慢拉扯下來。

顧淮終於離開了無止境般的高潮，身體癱軟下來，肉穴軟軟地放開了大哥的手，讓身後的物體得以退出。

高潮後的腦子依然不甚清晰，身體在藥物的作用下卻有著無窮盡的力量，顧珅本以為弟弟已經昏睡過去，哪想到那人只是暈了幾秒，便又開始發騷。

剛被疼愛過的人回過頭來，臉上半是饜足半是期盼，掰著自己的臀縫，露出剛被疼愛得豔紅的小穴，黏呼呼地說：「喜歡。進來嘛。」

顧珅眼角跳了跳，被弟弟的勾引折騰得不輕。他硬著下身，一瞬間想放棄所有的自制，佔有那朝思暮想的軀體，讓這人臣服在自己的身下，無處可逃。

然而理智依舊拉回了他，他想起在隔壁房間熟睡的父母，也想起平日言笑晏晏的顧淮，終究不想趁人之危，不想用自己骯髒的慾念玷污弟弟，讓那人餘生只能憎恨自己。

在沒有插入之前，這些事都是能被原諒的，他只是幫助了弟弟而已。顧珅想著，不願去正視想法的合理性。

他抱住弟弟，放任他在自己身上挑撥點弄，卻不再逗弄那人的慾望，只是輕柔地撫摸、愛撫著那人的身體，等待著藥效過去。


	10. 10.心意相通

10.

夜晚，顧淮坐在沙發上，抱著抱枕等待顧珅回來。

他在心裡默數兩人已經多少日子沒有好好相處了，是從那次家庭旅行回來之後？還是該從他藉酒裝瘋開始算起？無論答案是何者，突然拉遠的距離都讓他焦躁不安，滿心滿眼只想見到那人。

他試圖配合對方的作息，讓兩人有交談的機會，那人的行蹤卻陡然間變得像風一樣飄忽不定，連碰面都困難。

大門傳來鑰匙轉動的聲響，顧淮緊張地站了起來，直勾勾地望著門板，看它慢慢推開、慢慢停下，直到露出那人的身影。

「哥。」他聽見自己說。

顧珅抬了抬眼，表情平淡的嗯了一聲，從容地關門脫鞋，視線卻不曾停留在顧淮身上，哪怕是短短一秒。

對方冷淡的態度一下子點燃了顧淮的怒火，他皺起眉頭、瞪大了漂亮的雙眼，看那人背對自己將衣服掛到架上，咬著牙語氣不善地問：「你是不是在躲我？」

被質問的人動作慢了下來，顧淮等了幾秒，卻只等到難耐的寂靜。他知道大哥從不對自己說謊，遇到難題也只會沈默著不回應，用態度表達自己的意見。

此時的默認像是閃著寒芒的利刃，悠悠然地刺入顧淮的心臟。

他想起自己不堪的姿態，一次如放蕩的妓子在玄關勾引親生大哥，卻連親吻都被拒絕；一次如發情的野獸搖尾乞憐，卻將那人越推越遠，甚至連視線都不願在自己身上久留……

「你都記得的，對吧。」他顫抖著雙唇說。

動作停下，那道背影依舊不發一語。

「你也知道我喜歡你，對吧。」他喃喃低語，聲音細如蚊蚋，情感卻如雷貫耳，直直地重擊顧珅的胸口，「像戀愛那樣的喜歡。」

顧淮看見大哥倏然回頭，目光筆直地與自己相撞。他捏緊了拳頭，大而無謂地與對方對視，洶湧的情緒一下子平靜了下來，「我愛你，你呢？」

燈光明亮，映照著那人幾經變換的臉色。顧淮望見大哥的薄唇抿緊又放鬆、放鬆又抿起，數回以後依然吐不出一個字。

他笑了笑，鼻尖傳來酸澀的氣息，讓空氣也變得苦澀起來。眼眶有些乾癢，他抬手遮住了臉，輕輕撇開頭，不再看向那人。

眼角餘光中，那人似乎伸出了手想觸碰他。顧淮憋著聲音，制止了對方：「別動，別過來。」

他聽到自己的聲音失真的傳來，冰冰涼涼的飄散在空氣中：「如果你不喜歡我，就不要安慰我。」

悲傷哽在喉頭間，心中空盪盪的，彷彿放下了一塊沈重的石塊，也失去珍貴的寶藏。他的嗓音越發沙啞，言語如被雜訊覆蓋般難以聽清原貌，「離我遠一點，不要那麼溫柔。」

藏在手中的表情僵硬而又扭曲，他傾盡全力將嘴角折起，露出一個滑稽的笑容，「我會離開你的……哥哥。」

話音一落，一股巨力便狠狠地箍住了他。溫暖的擁抱環繞在他的周圍，那雙手臂扣住了他的背脊，緊緊地將兩人綑綁在一起。

「走開……」顧淮架著手臂，將顧珅推開，「不要抱我！」

他的情緒有些失控，推搡間的力道十分之大，彷彿渾身都在防備著顧珅的靠近。

顧珅卻只是更用力地抱住了他，在那掙扎的人兒耳邊輕聲說：「別哭，小淮，別哭。我也愛你。」

低沈的聲音緩緩流淌入顧淮的耳中，他的掙扎慢慢停下，手卻依舊遮擋著自己的臉龐。

顧珅的吻落在弟弟的耳邊，每次的觸碰都像在重複訴說那個字詞。懷裡的身軀顫抖著，那人的面龐埋在他的肩頭，不知過去多久，才傳來模糊的聲音，「真的嗎？」

「真的。」顧珅貼著他的耳朵，堅定而緩慢地說道。那話語沉沉地安撫弟弟倍受傷害的感情，又輕得像是祈求，「我愛你，請別離開我。」

顫抖慢慢停下，顧淮默不作聲。他在大哥的肩膀趴了許久，終於放下雙手，側過頭看向那人。

漂亮的眼角通紅，帶著微微的濕潤，他的表情有些倔強，更多的是柔軟和期待：「真的？」

顧珅沒再回答，而是默默親了親弟弟的眉頭，將那皺起的痕跡抹平，末了嘴唇順著那高挺的鼻樑滑落，在鼻尖咬了咬。

顧淮哼了一聲，臉頰泛起紅暈，他強忍著心中的歡喜與羞澀，佯裝不滿地抱怨：「如果真的喜歡我──」為什麼不吻我？

後半截的話堵在了口中，被欺身而上的顧珅吻得零落。兩人的唇瓣細細密密地交疊，青澀地展露愛意。

乍與思戀許久的人心靈相通，兩人激動得彷彿毛頭小子，羞赧的與對方交換鼻息。

親吻似乎有著神秘的力量，慢慢地消磨掉顧淮今夜動盪起伏的情緒，只剩下明亮而柔軟的喜悅溫暖他的四肢。

良久，顧淮喘著氣側開頭想說些什麼，卻被顧珅追著索吻，一下兩下的不讓他離去。

「嗯……等等，哥、唔……」顧淮斷斷續續地說，嘴唇被磨得紅豔，卻又避不開如雨般落下的吻，「讓我、哈啊，說話！」

顧珅不甘地停下，凝視著弟弟的雙唇，等待他吐露話語。

「我想和哥哥做愛。」那形狀姣好的紅唇開開闔闔，提出大膽的邀請。

被邀請的人頓了頓，「我還沒洗澡。」語氣隱隱拒絕。

顧淮假裝聽不懂，眨了眨眼睛問：「要我幫你洗嗎？」

他看見顧珅歎了口氣，掌心揉了揉他的腦袋，溫柔地說：「去房間等我。」

顧珅洗完澡，在弟弟的房間沒看見人，找了找才發現他已經光著身子躲在自己的床上。

他從衣櫃中掏出潤滑劑和保險套，走到床邊親了親紅著臉的弟弟。顧淮仰著頭攀附到他的身上，半真半假地說：「我看到了。你怎麼有那麼多玩具啊？」還斜眼看了下那瓶拆封過的液體，撇了撇嘴。

顧珅微笑，也不回答，只是親吻著弟弟的紅唇，將人推倒在床上。

他分開那人白皙的雙腿，將潤滑倒在手上，用手掌溫熱那冰涼的液體。

兩人的唇瓣依舊沒有分開，柔情似水地互相摩挲，純潔得像孩子的嬉戲。

指尖貼上了顧淮的臀縫，輕盈地鑽入、摸到那柔軟的穴口。顧淮嗯了聲，難耐地打開雙腿，感受到帶著薄繭的指腹在入口處按壓，比體溫稍涼的液體滴落在縫隙間，被收縮的小口吞入。

那根指頭慢慢地擠進肉穴之中，顧淮忍不住低低地吟叫出聲。和上次的經驗不同，此時的顧淮意識清醒，能清晰地感覺到手指緩慢進入，撐開他緊閉的身體，毫無阻礙地碰觸著敏感的黏膜。

在打開身體的同時，黏稠的潤滑也一同被擠入，保護著脆弱的肉壁，卻依舊掩蓋不住隱約的疼痛。

顧淮抬頭與顧珅接吻，嘴角嘶嘶的抽氣聲傳達了他的痛感。

那管液體不用錢似的被顧珅倒出，淋在咬著指頭的穴口上，水聲漫漫，一點一點沖刷掉惱人的脹痛。

當脹痛全然消失後，手指終於盡數沒入，緩緩地在內部旋轉、按壓，擴張著柔軟的甬道。

指節數次曲起，顧珅憑記憶尋找著弟弟的敏感點，一面觀察著他的反應。

顧淮的身體相當放鬆，被撫摸內部的感覺讓他羞赧又新鮮，下身在未經觸碰的情況下悄悄抬頭，興奮地露出敏感的龜頭。

第二根手指也進入了，靈巧的在其中舞動。肉穴中的兩指張開、閉合，擴張的動作加劇，引來肉壁的反抗。

顧珅輕輕刮了刮肉道間的敏感點，讓腸肉戰戰兢兢地緊縮、放鬆，像是屈服在快感之下，軟呼呼地想起被愛撫的記憶。

開始回一起性事的同時，顧淮身前的陰莖彈了彈，被戳弄到前列腺的快感讓它直淌出腺液，彷彿下秒便能出精。

而可憐的肉道被迫容納了第三根手指，卻依然傻傻地拒絕著它們，只在不自覺間開始習慣異物的進入。

顧珅擴張得緩慢而細緻，連一開始倒出的潤滑乾涸了些許。他抽出手指，將剩下的液體擠進顧淮體內，引來弟弟細細的呻吟。

他迅速地為自己戴上套子，隨手勒動兩下，便握著性器頂在弟弟的後穴口上滑動，等待著進入的時機。

顧淮的手攀上大哥的肩頭，搭在他厚實的背肌上，他舔了舔對方薄薄的唇，邀請對方佔有自己。

面前的男人深深地回吻著他，下身硬挺滾燙的龜頭貼著他的穴口，緩慢地挺入。

「啊……」顧淮忍不住出聲，那侵入的兇器如此巨大，僅僅進入前端便讓他脹痛不已。

他將雙腿分得更開，試圖減輕進入時的不適，卻依舊徒勞無功。生理性的淚水模糊了視線，只剩一片暈黃。

顧珅吻著身下的人兒，嘴邊充滿柔情，胯間卻是殘忍的長驅直入。首先進入的龜頭比莖身大得多，穴口慌亂地被那物撐開，裡頭的肉壁不知所措地推拒著它的到來，卻只能激發雙方的快感。

那性器被含得堅硬，自顧自地向深處前行、磨擦羞軟的腸肉；微微翹起的弧度折磨著顧淮的身體，他感覺自己的器官被擠得歪斜位移，有苦難言。

顧淮隨著性器的入侵呻吟著，卻在那東西進入小半後突然感到不妙，腦中莫名警鈴大作，不顧漸入的佳境開始掙扎：「等等，哥……停一下，別進去了——嗚！」

他短促的呻吟出聲，雙手深深扣入大哥的後背，後穴抽搐著，前方的陰莖快樂地吐出腺液，打濕了精巧的腹肌。

顧珅被夾得舒爽，在他身上喘了喘，才知道弟弟竟在侵入的過程中被頂到了前列腺。兩人的身體如此契合，僅僅是平直的進入便能愛撫到顧淮的敏感點，這樣的發現讓他心喜若狂，克制不住地一下便將自己全根沒入。

沒有預兆的衝撞讓顧淮不自主撓了撓大哥，那尚有大半未進入的性器一下子頂進了後穴，柱身擦著顧淮的腺體而過，粗暴的力道讓他爽痛交加。

顧珅的吻綿長地落在弟弟的唇上，他用嘴角為眼前的人帶去柔情蜜意，下身的性器卻深深埋入弟弟體內，粗魯地在他體內抽插。

陰莖被腸壁緊緊包裹，淺淺地在深處頂弄，劇烈而火熱的觸感玩弄著身下人的敏感點，他聽見弟弟的哭音消失在吻裡，被自己吞入腹中。

初嚐性事的肉道似乎還搞不清狀況，在腺體被刮搔時排擠著侵入的異物，卻又被陰莖頂開，反反覆覆，讓自己被磨擦得敏感灼熱；而陽物嚐到與肉穴交纏的美好，漲得越發碩大驚人，通紅的前端隔著薄薄矽膠在弟弟的體內深處撒野，調戲著絞動的腸肉。

肉穴被頂弄的感覺越來越清晰，彷彿開始學會享受性事的快感，顧淮無助地扭腰，想除去身體深處湧出的癢意，反被顧珅壓住了雙腿。對方的胯下親密地貼在他的腿根，囊袋啪啪打在豐厚的臀肉上，被透明的潤滑沾得濕黏。

肉壁激烈收縮，陽物在裡面的戳弄帶起了別樣的快意，不同於前方性器摩擦時平直的快感，後穴的美意如此綿長，每次的緊縮都像攀越小小的巔峰。

「慢、慢點……」顧淮在親吻的縫隙間求饒，那吻緊密得令他無法喘息，體內馳騁的器物攪動著肉壁，快感閃爍在身體各處，交疊纏繞，讓他幾近崩潰。

顧珅卻是抽送得更加劇烈，健美的腰身快速地抖動，將莖體磨擦得發燙，甚至將潤滑擠出穴口、拍打出乳白的色澤，看上去有如精液一般。

「要射了、要射了！哥——」顧淮呻吟著，白皙的軀體抖若糠篩，身前的陰莖射出濃稠白濁，肉道狠狠地咬住了大哥的性器，將那器物擠壓出汁，一同出精。


	11. 11.壁鏡貼的正確用法

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外、老夫老妻日常—鏡子play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 避雷：捆綁、口枷、假陽具

11.

重視外貌的顧淮網購了壁鏡貼，花了大半個下午一片一片將它黏在客廳角落的牆壁上，連成一個等身高的穿衣鏡。他的本意是讓自己能在出門前整理儀容，沒想到被顧珅開發了第二種用法。

起因還是顧淮本人。他總覺得大哥在性事上太過遷就自己，不僅是潤滑開拓的過程又慢又長，插入時更是取悅自己居多，每每都在他高潮後草草射精。

雖然自己也喜歡這樣溫柔的性愛，但他也希望大哥能更暢快淋漓的享受，而非總是配合自己。

於是顧淮趁著週末假日，顧珅正悠閒地在客廳看書時，正正經經的和他開口，要求大哥別顧慮他的身體，好好地遵循感覺行事一回。

顧珅當然是拒絕了。比起自身的慾望，他更傾心於服侍弟弟的感覺。尤其當他抱著顧淮，一邊親吻一邊將人推送至高潮，那人失神的可愛表情與反應充滿著依戀，能抵消身體所有的不滿足。

顧淮不清楚他的想法，只能從經驗中得知大哥一直以來都未盡興，便腆著臉半勾引半撒嬌道：「做嘛，你不想把那些道具用在我身上嗎？」

當然是想的。顧珅無奈地在心中吁出一口氣，闔上手中的書本，用手摸了摸弟弟的頭，眼神平靜地淡淡開口：「去把衣服脫了。」

顧淮得逞地笑，轉身就想往臥室走去，卻被顧珅制止：「就在這裡。」

這裡？顧淮倏地漲紅了臉。這裡可是客廳！他緊張地望了望一旁的落地窗，向大哥眨了眨眼，卻見顧珅沒有通融的意思，只好抖著手摸上胸前的扣子，解開身上的衣物。

即便理智提醒他外面沒有其他住戶，也沒有比鄰的建築，那種暴露於天光下的感覺還是讓他羞愧難當。

望著他的顧珅目光深邃，看他緩慢地寬衣解帶，衣服一件件落地，露出白皙而縮瑟的軀體。

他眼神掃過弟弟扭捏躲藏的模樣，狀似平靜的再度開口：「站到鏡子前，手背後，等我回來。」

顧淮僵著身體行動。他對裸露身體的感覺還不習慣，只能默默依照大哥的命令行事，站在鏡子前，眼神飄忽著不敢看向自己。

那人的腳步聲遠去，似乎是到房裡拿了什麼，又慢慢踱步回來。

「抬頭，看著自己。」那冷淡的聲音傳來，讓顧淮情不自禁地聽從。

天還亮著，過了晌午的陽光從窗外灑落，襯得鏡中的人面如桃花，眉梢眼角皆是一片艷紅。他筆直地立著，姿勢端正一如等待檢閱的士兵，身上卻是一絲不掛，坦蕩地展露肌理的線條。

外面照來的明亮光線宛若實質，讓顧淮產生正被許多人側目的錯覺。他咬牙忍住羞恥的顫抖，表情嚴肅忐忑，目光沒有稍許偏移地與鏡中的人對視。

略有些寒意的風吹過，打落在肌膚上。慢慢地，在他眼角餘光中，看見了自己的性器一點一點膨脹。

那色澤寡淡的陰莖在視線下充血脹大，圓潤的龜頭從皮肉間探出，柱身從安靜的沈睡中甦醒，精力十足地高高聳起，與地心引力抗衡。

「呵。」耳邊傳來一聲輕笑，隨著聲音，那性器抖了抖，流出一滴晶瑩的淚珠，在陽光下熠熠生輝。

背著的手被觸碰，冰涼的布料如藤蔓般纏繞而上，將他的手束縛起來，動彈不得。

他的胸膛因綑綁而挺起，脖頸和胸口的溝壑飛散著淡淡霞紅，乳尖同樣也興奮了起來，隨著呼吸上下起伏。

鏡中，顧淮看見那人的手靠近，繞過他的側臉，摸了摸因用力而發顫的唇角。

他乖巧地張嘴，讓手指探入自己的口腔，夾起自己的舌頭玩弄。

軟舌被輕輕地拉出口中，那人拿著形狀詭異的器具放到他的嘴邊。顧淮定睛一看，那是個塑膠的條狀物，貼在嘴上的部分是兩塊細細的膠片，兩側用一條皮革連著，皮革末端有小小的金屬釦環，應該是那東西的開口。

釦環被啪的一聲解開，膠體上下分離，夾住了他吐出的小舌。堅硬的塑膠順著舌頭向根部滑去，微微卡住嘴角，不讓他閉起。

後方的釦環扣上，腦後的手調了調皮帶的位置，將被壓著的髮絲抽出，又用指尖確認器具的鬆緊是否合宜，讓被拘束的人不會感到痛苦。

顧淮咬著口枷，感覺到自己的舌尖慢慢被風乾，無法吞嚥的口涎積蓄在舌底，洇濕了唇角。

他看著鏡中的自己。那人含著枷具、雙手被縛，明明是一副倍受羞辱的模樣，下身卻高高地翹起，彷彿從這樣的對待中得到了滿足。

這個人……是我？顧淮心想。他不敢面對自己的淫態，卻又固執地聽從指令，權宜之下只能眼睜睜看自己醜態畢出。

顧珅高大的身軀此時完全被顧淮遮擋住，他在弟弟看不見的角落露出癡迷的眼神，纖長的手指在背脊上遊蕩，一寸一寸地向下撫摸，遊走到臀間的尾椎。

手指輕輕按壓骨頭，微妙的搔癢像有無數隻螞蟻嚙咬著後腰，顧淮抖了抖，卻又很快地忍住。

繼續搓揉著，「張開腿。」那人說。

顧淮哆嗦著身體，在顧珅的眼前打開雙腿。他精巧的腳踝與肩齊寬，下腹微微後收，抬頭挺胸，身型標準得如同軍姿。

一個冰冷的物體貼上了他的後穴，帶著黏膩的濕意。那軟中帶硬的物體不打一聲招呼便強勢地擠進穴口，顧淮繃了繃身子，又強迫自己放鬆。

那器物粗魯，卻意外地沒有帶來半點疼痛；它一路勢如破竹地前行，直直地闖入肉道之中。

好舒服。沒有經過任何的撫慰，顧淮腦中便接受到了甜美的訊息，他狠狠地縮緊了肉穴，想從那物侵入的過程中得到快感。

器具在裡面轉動了兩下，便被盡數抽出。顧淮從鏡裡看見東西的真面目，是隻肉色的假陽具，看上去與自己的性器一般大小，濕淋淋的，在日光的照耀下閃著淫靡的光芒。

鏡外，顧珅看著弟弟身後的小口，被搶走了玩具的器官不自覺地翕闔，彷彿貪吃的小嘴，柔柔地等待投餵。他又將手中的玩具頂入弟弟體內，力道比前次大了許多，一下子便深深地埋入肉道裡。

被如此對待，顧淮嗯了一聲，只覺得那假物撐滿了後穴，稱不上不舒適，弄得他腦子一陣發昏。

他知道自己貪慾，但不知道自己竟然連這樣冰冷的對待都能興奮；體內粗魯的摩擦讓他又痛又癢，癢得多、痛得少，濕軟的肉壁不禁包裹住入侵的器具，一遍一遍親吻微涼的柱身。

身體裡面的物體開始快速地抽插，帶著滋滋聲響，每次的進出都狠狠開拓著肉穴。折磨他的人似乎真放棄憐香惜玉了，手握著硬物擺動得狠烈，帶著不同以往的暴虐。

不夠、還不夠，想被頂到那裡……顧淮嗚嗚地說著，口中的枷鎖堵住了他的話語，讓所有的請求都失去蹤跡。

身後的快感既磨人又張揚，顧淮依舊繃著肌肉站立，雙臀卻悄悄追尋著快感搖擺。

他迷離地看著鏡中的自己，雙腳雖然站得筆直，腰間卻有著不易察覺的塌陷，塌陷讓臀部微微翹起，更方便了後方器具的抽送。

習慣了與顧珅交合，他的胃口早在不經意間被那人養大。原本羞澀的肉穴學會了性愛的快感，以為被推弄前列腺的酸脹是應有的愛撫；此時肉壁被流氓似的假陽具四處頂弄，只能一面收縮一面感到空虛。

無法被滿足，也無法滿足自己，顧淮想開口求饒，嘴邊卻只溢出透明的涎液，連鼻間的喘息也表達不出半點服軟之意，倒像是爽快的呻吟。

顧珅持續用假陽具侵犯著弟弟，卻刻意避開他快樂的泉源。那變得溫熱的玩具衝撞著平日不易被觸碰的角落，卻次次險而又險地避過某塊軟肉。

啪嗒、啪嗒，顧淮堅硬的分身吐著源源不絕的腺液，滴落在涼冷的地板上。

黏膜被刺激的快感遠遠不夠，只能堪堪將顧淮推送至高潮的邊緣。他的肌肉繃出流暢的線條，僅存的理智讓他不敢在鏡前放浪地扭腰擺臀、追求一個死物的施捨。

一隻手伸至他的面前，如彈琴般在他的舌面按壓、跳躍。指腹與舌苔相互摩挲，奇妙的觸感在極度不滿足的神經下放大數倍，從稍稍的癢意一躍成為帶著靜電的麻痺。

手指勾弄著軟舌，配合著下身玩具的節奏，一下兩下地用指甲刮蹭著舌面。有別以往的愛撫讓那器官化成另一個性器，舌尖如同含著慾望凝結成的話梅，酥癢酸麻的感受在接壤處流竄，逼得涎水從唇縫中不住湧出。

即便被口枷束縛著，那舌頭也無意識地開始舔弄著手指。它的移動幅度微小而受限，看上去十足可憐，卻也討到某人歡心。

大約是憐惜那小舌，也憐惜被他玩弄的人，顧珅轉而用拇指和食指捏住了舌尖，力道輕得彷彿撫弄，讓弟弟瞬間乖順了下來。

拉著舌的那隻手強迫顧淮面對鏡子裡的自己，他看見自己的舌頭被大哥揪起，熟悉的臉龐上一片迷戀，襯得他姿態淫穢，彷彿久經風月的寵物，無所顧忌地享受著口腔與後穴的快感，只要主人一個眼神便能高潮。

後穴越發緊緻，絞得假物的抽送逐漸困難了起來。顧珅使勁，將那物抽出，只留一點前端在弟弟體內，停頓著遲遲不進入。

衣著整齊的男人彎下腰，搓了搓指間的軟舌，在他耳邊輕聲說了句：「射吧。」復將手中的兇器頂入。

耳邊只剩那兩個字慢悠悠地迴盪，而後方敏感的黏膜再度被打開，顧淮頭皮一麻、後穴緊咬，挺起腰便猛烈地射出精來，白花花的液體澆灌在鏡面上，像是為他蓋上一層遮羞的薄布。

他喘著氣，眉頭緊緊蹙起，眼睛也緊閉著無法張開，表情既愉悅又扭曲，身體的熱度也盤旋不去，讓他舒服地打著顫又痛苦地蜷縮著腳指。

頂入後穴的玩具即便在最後關頭也避開了前列腺，顧珅默默放開手，看著弟弟的後穴嫌棄地將它排出、吐到地板上，嘴角揚著淡到看不清的危險笑容。

顧淮從飄忽的高點降落，腿軟地倒在大哥身上。身後那人扶著他緩緩跪下，姿態輕柔，讓他以為這場性事已經宣告結束。

輕柔地扶著弟弟，顧珅讓人趴在牆上休息。剛被折磨完的人乖巧地貼著冰涼的鏡子，平息身上運動後的熱氣，過了許久才被解開雙手。

顧珅嫻熟地為他按摩手臂、疏通僵硬的血管；顧淮哼了幾聲，終於完全放鬆下來。他抬起手想解開嘴裡的器具，不料突然被一把巨力按住。

「唔！」顧淮整個人撲倒到牆面上，雙手被扣起，高高地舉過頭頂。他暈了幾秒，腦子還茫然地搞不清楚狀況，就感覺到自己被一股力量提了起來，跪坐的腿間被大哥強勢擠入。

身後的人用膝蓋頂開了他的雙腿，強迫他半坐半立地向前趴去。帶著潮濕汗液的臀部與後方的大腿親密貼合，深深的股縫夾著碩大的陰莖，來回磨蹭。

顧淮茫然，想出聲詢問，卻只能發出嗯嗯的哼叫。他貼著鏡子，看不見身後人的表情，而大哥溫暖的肌膚與自己毫無間隔的密合著，嘴唇在他後頸上溫柔親吻，與略帶涼意的鏡面成了鮮明的對比。

身下，熾熱的陽具在臀縫間滑了滑，不消幾秒便找到入口。硬挺的陰莖貼到了同樣火熱的穴口，極具暗示性地頂弄。顧淮掙扎著想躲開，身下貪婪的小嘴卻率先含住了性器的頂端，輕輕地啃咬。

他聽見大哥喟嘆了一聲，又低笑起來。飽含調侃的笑意躁得他心頭一陣慌亂，羞恥地扭動腰臀、躲避對方的頂弄，一心只想擺脫那可怕的性器。

然而身體被夾在牆與那人之間，沒有逃脫的可能，一切舉動都化為不純熟的挑逗，將硬物磨擦得更加飽脹。

陽具趁著腰臀提起時頂了進去。那小口被方才的玩具插得糜爛，溫度比平時的高出許多，也飢渴許多，才剛含入半個龜頭，肉壁就飢渴地又吸又舔，瘋狂討好熟悉的肉柱。

「嗯、嗯──嗯！」顧淮大聲呻吟著，努力想讓後方闖入的陰莖慢些進來，他的腸道還沒從上一波性事中得到高潮，正是敏感的時刻，前方的陰莖卻已洩過一次，短時間內無法硬挺，也承受不住任何刺激。

前後相異的感覺讓他有些撕裂，第一次被從後方進入也讓他無法習慣。少了擁抱與纏綿的親吻，僅存的些微體溫也顯得不夠暖熱，顧淮扭了扭腰，想從對方身上汲取一點氣息，讓這場性事多些溫存、少些迫人的強硬。

可惜事與願違，侵入他體內的陰莖在這個體位下比原先冷漠，不再像平時親密又直接地頂到他的前列腺；進入的深度感覺倒比以往多得多，堅硬的前端不斷地往深處鑽入，彷彿要頂到他的胃裡。

顧淮忍不住跪起，身體向前貼在牆上，想從中逃跑。後方的性器慢悠悠地追了上來，順勢一撞，將他釘在牆上。

那頂端撞到了前所未有的深度，也撞到了奇妙的角落，隱藏著的軟肉微微一縮，過了小半秒，快意與疼痛剎那間直衝腦門。

快感像煙火炸裂，讓顧淮的腰向上彈了彈，大腿因痛感不自禁地想閉合，卻被後方的人頂得只能張開。

他的臀部在被撞到那點時反射性地向上彈跳，像是想逃避兇狠的折磨；那雙無力的腿卻止不住地下滑，順著對方卡在中間的腿越張越大，將隱藏的軟肉主動送到兇器的面前。身體兩處彷彿被切分開來，截然不同的反應已經分不清是想逃跑或是求歡。

前方的陰莖在頂弄下顫顫巍巍地立起，顧淮卻無暇顧及。他的腦中只剩肉道被疼愛的快感，與耳邊啪啪的撞擊聲響，除此以外皆不復存在。

顧珅放下了弟弟的手，轉而掐著他的腰猛幹。他沒告訴弟弟這是他們第一次無套的性愛，他還打算直接射在他的身體裡。即便說了，這人想來也已經聽不見了。

黏膜和黏膜毫無阻隔地磨擦，強烈鮮明地征服感讓顧珅比平常興奮許多，他健美的腰身急速擺動，胯骨狠狠拍打著富有彈性的肉臀，性器戳刺著初次見面的敏感點，將那處蠻幹得幾乎腫起。

後穴有些乾燥，腸肉孜孜不倦地吸吮著柱身，幾乎將肉道擠壓成真空的狀態，讓顧珅進出艱難，快感卻成倍疊加。

他狠狠地頂著穴心磨弄，讓肉壁激烈地啃噬他的性器。那穴心似乎不堪其擾，在某次頂弄中開始泛起淡淡濕意。

飽受蹂躪的腸道慢慢變得濕潤，竟是在毫無憐惜的性事間被操出水來，顧珅發現弟弟身體微妙的變化，愉悅地啃了啃他的後頸。

腸液潤滑了粗壯的柱身，卻不能減輕它的威脅。顧淮被強烈的快感拋飛到雲端，眼神微微翻白，渾身過電般亂顫。那陣顫抖持續良久，被磨蹭的肉道一下比一下收縮得更加劇烈，令他忍不住發出破碎的音節，在一個深頂之下迸出精液。

見他第二次高潮，顧珅深吸幾口氣，咬著牙放下暴虐的心思，溫柔地將弟弟攬住，在他的身上四處撫摸，安慰這人激動的神經。

顧淮好半晌才回過神來。他的思緒漸漸回攏，身體依舊不自然地打顫，感官也頓頓的，撫摸和親吻都隔了好些秒才傳到腦中。

即便是如羽毛般輕盈的撫慰，都讓顧淮的神經緊繃脹痛，顧珅知道他的不適，耐心地安撫，等待那人從抽搐到平靜。而他怒張的性器還埋在裡面，卻是也僅僅是待著。

處刑般的快感散去大半，意識也不再被感官的刺激封鎖，顧淮喘著氣蹭了蹭大哥，向他無聲說明自己的狀態。

身後的人吻著他的髮梢，讓他慢慢地坐到了自己身上。姿勢的變換讓顧淮哼了哼，但也不算太過難受。

他依偎在大哥懷裡，眼前是被他們弄得狼狽的鏡子。

模糊的影像裡，他的面上和身上佈滿不明的體液，白皙的手臂也因綑綁而浮著幾條紅痕；腰肢被掐出指尖的形狀，雙腿更是像被抽了骨頭般發軟、無法閉合，只能癱坐在大哥身上。而身後的人卻一如往常，只有凝視著他的眼眸比平時洩漏更多情緒。

顧珅在鏡子裡與他對視，雙手穩穩地撐起他的腰臀。手掌輕輕掩住他疲軟的性器，那人將他們交合的部位展露在鏡中，語氣有著淺淡的愉悅：「看，小淮和我合在一起了。」

顧淮的視線不由自主黏在了那處上。他第一次如此仔細地觀察自己隱密的部位，只見那穴口的皺摺被撐得平坦，在激烈的交合中被疼愛得豔紅，流滿了被拍打成白沫的潤滑，看上去十足淫糜。

事實也確實如此。那處即便高潮了數次，依舊不知饜足地咬著大哥的性器，在規律的收縮間擦出令珅顧心悸的快感。

還沒發洩出來的人托起弟弟的下身，雙手緩慢上下擺動，用少許的位移磨擦自己的性器；被托起的人看著那柱體在後穴中出現、沒入，心中羞澀難當，但仍撐住身體慢慢扭動腰腹，讓那被欺負得沒有反應的部位能更好地取悅大哥。

「嗯……」顧珅在他耳邊輕喘，下身進出了數十下，才不再忍耐地在弟弟的肉壁間射出精華。

顧淮被燙得一個機靈，穴口縮了縮，就見那粗長的性器緩緩退出自己身體，還帶出絲絲白濁。

顧珅拔出性器，將弟弟扳過身來，與自己四目相對。他輕輕吮吻被拘束已久的小舌，將乾燥的舌尖舔濕，又溫情脈脈地啃咬。

把人抱到地上，他站起身，將自己的性器送到弟弟眼前，在舌面上抹了抹，擦掉上頭混雜的液體。

他看見弟弟抬起頭，眼神不覺露出癡態，小巧的鼻翼翕動著，神情愛戀而崇拜，虔誠地舔弄著他的龜頭。

顧淮大約是有著不自知的癖好，顧珅瞭然。他解開弟弟的口枷，揉了揉那僵硬的舌頭，便慢慢將性器推入弟弟口中。

「收起牙齒，慢慢舔。」他揉著眼前胖呼呼的耳垂，指導弟弟如何服侍自己。

被拘束許久的舌頭還沒辦法靈活活動，軟軟地垂掛在唇間。顧淮盡力挪動自己的頭顱，仔細地舔舐著整個性器，無論是青筋纏繞的莖身、深邃的溝槽，或是頂端的小縫，都被他舔吻得一乾二淨。

顧珅將弟弟從地上摟起，讚賞般地親吻著他。體液混雜的氣味在兩人口腔間蔓延，味道有些腥鹹，算不上好，卻讓他們甘之如飴。

吻著吻著，顧淮就慢慢閉上了眼。顧珅輕輕拍打著他的後背，像是哄著嬰兒入睡，「下次再來吧，哥。」顧淮迷濛著眼，在失去意識的前一秒說道。


	12. 12.總裁與秘書

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外、老夫老妻的角色扮演遊戲—總裁秘書篇：）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 避雷：角色扮演、吞精、肉體交易

12.

這是顧淮今天泡的第三杯咖啡。他端著香氣四溢的杯子，理了理已經相當整齊的領帶，戰戰兢兢地敲響了書房的門。裡面傳來允諾聲，他迅速走進，輕輕將咖啡擺在書桌的一角。

「總裁，您的咖啡。」

正翻閱著文件的男人抬頭瞥了他一眼又垂下視線，不冷不熱地應聲。顧淮心中焦躁，這是他實習的第幾週了？居然到現在還泡不好一杯咖啡，也沒經手過幾項事情，會不會因此被解僱？

桌旁的顧淮煩惱著，埋首文件中的男人端起杯子，淺淺地嚐了一口便蹙起眉頭。瓷白的小杯被放回盤裡，細微的碰撞聲讓顧淮心頭一顫。

「顧淮，給我一個留下你的理由。」看著資料，顧珅冷不丁開口。

顧淮漲紅了臉，這樣突如其來的問題讓他驚慌失措，平時流利的口才被打得半點不剩：「我……我能協助、協助您歸類檔案。」

「秘書室的任何一個人都可以。」

「我能為您彙報文件重點。」

「Amy做得更精簡。」

「我能、能為您安排會議與會面。」

「但常錯估用時。」

「我……我會兩個外語，能翻譯英日文郵件。」

「我不需要。」

顧淮一時間訥訥無語，目光慌得在地面四處亂飄，找不著定位點。

「你的能力不比其他人。」顧珅冷淡而殘酷地說，直白的言語讓顧淮羞愧得恨不得當場辭職。

相比秘書室的同事，自己究竟有什麼優勢？顧淮憋著一股氣，腦中飛速地想著，若要說最獨特的一點，那便是……「我能隨傳隨到，替您處理生活瑣事！」

眼前的男人似乎頓了一下，「我需要的是秘書，不是保母。況且，你甚至沖不好咖啡。」

「……喝咖啡對身體不好的。」顧淮嘟嚷著說。

顧珅抬眉掃過他一眼，「行了，去請Bruce來吧。」

Bruce？是那位和自己同期的實習生，也是最早上手各項事務的人，在秘書間的評價很高，和自己截然相反。顧淮心中惶然，他太需要這份工作了，無論是用什麼手段都必須保下，絕不能讓給其他人。

他心思流轉，強行穩住心神，「……除了咖啡，您想試試其他的提神方法嗎？」

聞言，桌後的男人放下筆，用深邃的目光審視著他，並未言語。顧淮努力告誡自己冷靜，臉上佯裝成正經的模樣，卻不知道對方早已看穿他拙劣的偽裝，將他掙扎、害臊、慌忙卻又強裝鎮定的表情盡收眼底。

總歸是多吃了幾年飯，顧珅瞬間就明白了眼前人的意圖。他並未阻止，也沒有鼓勵對方，只是靜靜地與他對視。

顧淮大膽地踏出了一步，見上司未有制止的意思，便刻意踏著緩慢的步伐繞過桌子，站到那人身前。

兩人的距離僅隔半步之遙，近得顧珅需要仰視才看得見顧淮，他端坐在椅內，氣場穩穩壓制著前方的人。

顧淮被那視線看得發虛，但開弓沒有回頭箭，他咬了咬牙，抖著手輕輕撫上對方的大腿。

對方沒有反應，雙眼依舊凝視著他。他不敢轉開眼神，就怕落了氣勢，只能頂著壓迫感極強的目光緩緩跪下。

單膝著地，顧淮將姿態放得極低，嘗試地用臉蹭了蹭對方膝蓋，可惜仍未收到任何回饋。而望著他的雙眼如黑曜石般冷冽，彷彿已將他內心全然看透，觀影一般等待演出。

顧淮在這樣的眼神裡冷靜下來。他趴在顧珅的膝上，手掌慢慢滑至對方的腿跟，曖昧地輕攏。

那樣輕柔而纏綿的力度喚醒了埋藏在西裝褲底下的器官，卻被布料層層掩蓋，看不出欣喜的模樣。

手掌試探性地覆蓋上股間，顧淮無法判斷那處是否已經興奮，便輕輕地按揉著，想將對方的慾望挑逗而起。

柔情似水的愛撫確實起了成效，顧淮感覺到手中的器官慢慢硬挺，形狀鮮明，燙熱了他的手心。

他不知道自己也羞紅了臉，眼中泛著可憐的淚光，只是盯著表情淡然的上司，手指翻開褲頭的布邊，暗示性地敲了敲拉鍊。

硬著下身的人面上仍然平淡如昔，顧淮卻恍然看見隱約的鼓勵。他提起身子，將臉湊近那勃發的器物，貝齒咬住拉鍊，不甚熟練地一點一點拉扯著布料。

他害怕弄壞眼前的衣裳，只能小心翼翼地放緩動作，等到完全拉開時，小巧的鼻頭已冒出點點汗水，彷彿剛經歷一場激烈的戰役。

而他的鼻尖正湊著上司鼓脹的性器，呼吸間都是那人馥郁的氣味，讓顧淮既緊張又暈然。

纖白的手指在底褲中間輕輕一挑，將等待已久的器物解放出來，粗壯的物體彈了彈，復被手掌溫柔包裹。

「這是你的答案？」沈默許久的男人低聲問。

顧淮沒有回答。他望著眼前的男人，在注視下張開淡色的薄唇，柔柔地含住那物的頂端。

柔暖的雙唇與小舌親吻著龜頭，又慢慢下滑舔舐著整個柱身，濕潤的舌尖在火熱的陰莖上游走，舔過前方的繫帶與柱體突起的青筋，最後回到敏感的頂端。

頂端的小口冒出些許的濕濡，顧淮嗅了嗅，像隻小貓般嘗試著舔吻掉晶瑩的液體。他咂咂嘴，看見那小小的縫隙間再度冒出清液，便又將舌尖湊去，一次一次地品嚐著男人的體液。

顧珅垂眼看著他的姿態，方才還羞澀難當的青年已然沈迷於吮吻性器的快感，隱密的雙腿間鼓囊囊地，也不知是在何時立起。

身下的人握著龐大的性器，將前端頂在整齊的白齒上，若有似無地在齒列間滑動，異樣的觸感讓顧珅不禁喘了喘。

顧淮的眼神一亮，手握緊了上司性器的根部，嘗試著將那物塞入臉頰與齒列的縫隙間。

然而眼前的性器實在過於龐大，只能在唇角淺淺探入，顧淮沮喪地放棄了這個舉動，乖乖地將性器送入口中。他操作著那根性器在口中頂弄，故意將臉頰撐出圓滾的弧度，勾引眼前的男人展露更多情緒。

勾引的成效還未展現，這樣的遊戲就讓顧淮不覺興奮起來，他的前胸貼著顧珅的腿悄悄磨蹭，自以為隱密地愛撫著自己。

顧珅饒有興致地欣賞著他的表演，享受著小秘書在身下討好自己的模樣，許久未享樂的性器快樂地在對方的口中進出，感受著久違的暖熱。

顧淮賣力地舔弄，神色間沒有半點先前清純正經的樣子，反倒像是那人豢養已久的小貓，在工作場合不顧形象地引誘著主人愛憐。

他用敏銳的口腔感受著上司的慾望，在性器興奮地跳動時將頂端塞入深處，用喉間反射的收縮取悅男人，即便難受得模糊了視線也並未吐出。

那物彈跳得愈發猛烈，顧淮埋在顧珅的身下，後腦被輕輕扶起。他緊張地抽了一口氣，喉頭劇烈收縮，竟吮得口中的物體噴出一股精華。

他被嗆得直咳，卻深深記得不能弄髒上司的衣服，只能摀著嘴退到一旁去，形容狼狽。顧珅嘆著氣抽出手帕，遞到顧淮面前，卻見那人可憐兮兮地揚起頭來，張著豔紅的唇，模糊不清地說：「都吞進去了，總裁。」

伸出手展示給男人檢查，顧淮小心翼翼地證明自己沒有偷吐掉，「這樣……能讓我繼續當您的秘書嗎？」

顧珅眼神一暗，視線在顧淮身上逡巡片刻，低聲冷漠說道：「技術不足。」

聞言，顧淮馬上紅了眼框。他站起身來，抬手就拉開了自己的皮帶，抖著聲音開口：「請……請再、再給我一次機會，」他迅速地褪去下身的衣物，跨坐到顧珅腿上，「我這裡……很好的。」

任由他攬住自己的頸脖，顧珅淡淡地拒絕：「沒有套子。」

「有、有的。」顧淮從口袋掏出了方正的小包裝，見那人神色不愉，又慌忙解釋：「路上發的……」

黑著臉的顧珅輕哼了聲，也不知有沒有相信他的說詞。顧淮摸了摸顧珅的性器，見那器官依然硬挺著，便趕緊拆了包裝，在上司反悔前套上套子。

他扶著身下的陰莖，輕輕將膨大的蘑菇頭塞入後方的小口。顧珅伸手握住他纖細的腰肢，讓這看著就不熟練的小傢伙好受一些。

顧淮撐著座椅的把手慢慢往下坐，主動撐開自己穴道的感覺讓他異常興奮，後穴貪婪地吞入上司的陰莖，竟沒有半點不適。

侵入的過程走走停停，軟嫩的小口終於將顧珅的性器全數吞入。顧淮撐住身子，一陣一陣地收縮後穴，眼神迷離地詢問：「您還滿意嗎？」

腰間的手只是捏了捏，說：「繼續。」

顧淮不敢怠慢，開始款款擺動起纖腰，讓熱燙的柱體在肉壁間撞擊。

「啊……」頂到了……那裡好舒服。顧淮難耐地呻吟出聲，卻馬上被顧珅摀住嘴角。

「外面還有人。」那人一邊說著，一邊用厚實的手掌輾了輾他的雙唇。

失神地舔著他的手心，顧淮搖動翹臀頂弄自己的敏感點。偌大的辦公室內靜謐異常，只剩淡淡的黏稠水聲與他細碎的嗚咽交響。

肉刃在體內碾磨的快感讓陰莖硬得流水，透明的液體緩緩從鈴口流出，顧淮用手包住那粉嫩的前端，想將汁液擦去，身體卻是激動得抹也抹不盡。

他害怕自己淫靡的液體弄髒顧珅的衣服，心頭急得不行，後穴卻是越縮越緊，引得顧珅舒服地嘆氣。

下身被夾得舒爽，顧珅拉開了顧淮的手，將方才沒用上的手帕輕輕蓋上那春情四溢的小頭。布料很快被染濕，他握著顧淮的性器撸動，刺激那人繼續吮咬後穴。

眼前的人放浪地扭腰，性器在他的指間進出，肉壁則猛力擠壓著他的莖身。兩人互相取悅著，一時竟分不出誰在服侍誰。

扭得有些累了，顧淮停下來兀自喘息，緩解高潮的慾望。顧珅卻一改被動的勢態，雙手環住顧淮的腰身，抱著他上上下下套弄。

肉刃突然開始進出衝撞，次次頂弄著前列腺，讓顧淮無力招架，只能像個玩偶般隨顧珅折磨。

「嗚……」喉間溢出絲絲呻吟，懼怕被發現的心情讓顧淮越加敏感，肉壁滾燙得彷彿燃燒，每一點小牽動都讓他情動不已。

他無力地躺倒在上司的懷裡，隨著後方的頂弄喘氣，在每次的衝撞間親吻那人的下頷，看上去竟有幾分溫柔的愛戀。

顧珅抱著他，將下身頂在他的敏感點研磨，看他舒服得流淚打顫，輕輕吻了吻他的額頭。

「射吧，我的小秘書。」

頂了頂敏感點，顧珅將熱情的液體噴灑在薄透的套子裡。懷裡的人在他的憐愛中高潮，又被那股愛液射得一抖，揚著脖子等了許久才平靜下來。


	13. 13.師生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 角色扮演遊戲－師生篇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 避雷：角色扮演、打屁股

13.

難得回到高中母校，顧淮和一群久沒見面的朋友在校園四處揮灑爽朗的笑意，一夥人玩鬧了一天，直到傍晚盡興後才互相道別離去。

顧淮拒絕了朋友接送的提議，獨自一人坐在校門一角，享受著微涼的晚風，等待顧珅的到來。

街道的遠處傳來規律的腳步聲，他轉頭望去，見到大哥逆著光走來。他注視著那身影，臉上揚起純粹的笑容。

他還套著高中制服，燈光下的面容朝氣蓬勃，看起來像剛下課的少年一般，散發著青春的氣息。

「晚上好啊，顧老師。」顧淮眨了眨眼，毫無預兆地說道：「我被爸媽趕出來了，你要收留我嗎？」

顧珅沈默幾秒才會意，順著弟弟突如其來的扮演欲點了點頭，「來吧。」

得到對方的允諾，顧淮跳起身，與顧珅並肩走在路上。他的腳步雀躍，與另一人沈穩的步伐形成鮮明對比。

「為什麼被趕出來？」顧珅問。

「嗯……」顧淮踢開腳邊的石子，扯住一綹調皮翹起的髮尾，「考爆了。」

微風從兩人的髮梢卷過，浸染著青春獨有的鬱氣，「數學好難啊。不是你教的我學不會。」

像是抱怨又像是撒嬌的語調傳來，顧珅垂下眼簾，止步在自己的車旁。他揉了揉顧淮的腦袋，溫柔道：「我教你。」

兩人到家，顧淮拉著顧珅的手討親親，被對方冷淡拒絕。

「考卷拿出來。」

顧淮撇了撇嘴，從背包抽出皺巴巴的卷子，遞到顧珅面前。顧珅隨意地掃過，將紙張攤在桌上，指尖輕點，「來。」

那份卷子上的分數太過怵目驚心，顧淮收起了玩鬧的舉動，乖巧地走到桌邊，他想拉把椅子坐下，卻被顧珅阻止。

「這裡，計算錯誤。」顧珅指出要點，略顯粗糙的指尖在紙面上劃過，「這裡，粗心大意……」

視線跟著男人的手指游走，顧淮手肘撐在桌面上，腰部懶洋洋地塌下，腳尖打著歡快的節拍，表情蠻不在乎。

他隨性的模樣映照在顧珅的眼底，男人拉下嘴角，看上去有些不悅。

啪！響亮的聲音迴盪在屋裡，顧淮身子一縮，茫然轉頭看向顧珅，「你……你打我？」

那人沈默著抬手，又向那翹著的臀部拍去。

「啪！」「嗚……」顧淮扭腰閃避，落在臀上的巴掌響亮但不疼痛，更多的是羞赧的感覺，他直起腰想阻止顧珅，卻被有力的手臂不容抗拒地按回桌前。

「剛才兩下是不專心的懲罰。」顧珅語氣冷然：「現在兩下是考試粗心。」說完便打了顧淮屁股兩個巴掌。

「啊……」不痛不癢的觸感落下，責罰著顧淮的羞恥心，「別、別打了。我會認真的。」

雙臂還撐在桌上，只多了些微妙的顫抖。顧淮抿唇努力忘記被打屁股的害羞，接下面前出現的筆。

「好好寫。不會的問我。」

他提起筆，咬著唇不知該如何開始，左看看、右看看，最後還是坦然求救：「老師，我不會。」

顧珅彎下身來，煞有其事地看了看，「正弦定律，上次教過你。」他深黑的雙眸盯著顧淮，把人看得心虛不已。

「忘……忘了。」顧淮低聲囁嚅，眼神飄移著不敢看向眼前的人。

溫熱的手掌蓋上的臀部，讓顧淮緊張得發抖，「幾下？」顧珅問。

這問題比卷上的題目難多了，顧淮捏著筆猶豫許久：「嗯，兩下？」

話音剛落，那手掌便揮了下來，「報數。」

顧淮不敢不從，「嗯，一……二。」

臀肉被打得微微發熱，思緒也被羞恥的感覺攪散，低沈的講解聲在耳邊迴盪，卻無法被腦袋理解。

他歪歪扭扭地跟著聲音寫下一串符號，連自己都看不懂其中的意思。顧珅又拍了一下他的臀肉，意示他專心聽講。

不輕不重的處罰讓顧淮不住失神，他在紙上書寫著混亂的字跡，讓認真教學的顧珅皺起眉頭。

轉頭一瞧，顧淮分神得明顯。他目光呆滯、肢體扭捏，比起上課更像在神遊太虛。

顧珅抽走了桌面上的紙，終於引來顧淮的關注，他面沉如水，隨手將顧淮手中的筆接過，說：「不想讀？」

顧淮嚇得趕緊搖頭，眼前的人卻看上去更加不滿，「說謊。」

男人慢慢捲起襯衫袖口，露出結實的前臂，末了將顧淮的肩膀壓在桌上，讓屢勸不聽的學生翹起臀部，等待他的責罰。

「分心和說謊，幾下？」

顧淮不敢掙扎，又想讓對方盡快消氣，只能在數量上偷偷地減少，「五……五下。」

那人輕哼，似乎是不滿意這個數字。顧淮張了張嘴，正想再加幾個數，就感到下身一涼。他回頭望向後方，就見自己的褲頭被拉下一截，露出白皙的肉臀。

「老……老師，你怎麼……」顧淮結結巴巴地說，卻拼湊不出一句完整的話語。

暖熱的大掌溫柔地摸了摸細膩的臀肉，那人慢慢抬起手臂，控制著力氣揮下。

「一！」即便沒有指示，顧淮依舊乖巧地報出數目，「二、二！」

沒有了衣褲的阻隔，拍打的聲音顯得更加清脆，凹凸不平的掌紋恍若烙印在他的肌膚上，激起綿延不絕的麻癢。

「三……」他的聲音漸漸微弱，腰也軟了下來，「四……嗯。啊！五──」

惱人的懲罰總算結束，顧淮羞得倒在桌上喘氣，暴露在外的臀瓣火辣辣地散發著灼熱，粉嫩如同盛開的櫻花。

他還沒從疼痛中緩解，敏感的肉瓣突然迎來溫柔的揉捏，顧淮呻吟出聲，雙腿顫抖著夾了起來。

顧珅瞧見他的動作，伸手探了探他的身前，果不其然摸到熱硬的柱體。

「嗯……老師——」顧淮轉過頭望向那人，眼神青澀而又色情，「摸、摸摸我。」

「什麼時候硬的？」男人依言撫摸他的身前，手指輕輕勾開粗糙的布料，解放那筆挺的莖身。

「被、被打的時候。」顧淮羞赧地說，搖著腰在顧珅的手中緩解燥熱，深淺不一的紋路磨擦他敏感的性器，不鬆不緊的套弄緩解不了飢渴，只讓他越加心急。

「呼、啊，老師，進來……」他翹起粉臀，努力張開被褲子卡住的雙腿，水潤的眸子洋溢著渴求。

少年的語調軟綿綿的，十足勾人，顧珅將手指滑入他股溝之間，在穴口打轉，接著慢慢撐開緊閉之處，「成年了？」

敏感的地帶被撩撥，顧淮縮了縮下身，細聲細氣地說：「成、成年了，前幾天過了生日──嗯！」

沒有一聲招呼，那粗壯的性器突然闖入他的身體，男人的胯部猛力地撞上粉色的肉臀，帶起陣陣肉浪。

「啊、啊……」體內的性器狠狠進出，磨擦著熱情的黏膜。那碩大的龜頭在肉道內刮搔著脆弱的敏感點，讓他不禁軟下腿來，趴在桌上哀哀哭叫。

「老師、老師，痛……」顧淮低喊著，雙手貼到了自己的臀上，護著那片飽受責罰的肌膚。

顧珅彎下腰，下身依舊不停地頂弄，他一面吻著顧淮的耳垂，一面引誘：「自己分開，嗯？」

還低低的哭著，顧淮聽話地把臀瓣掰開，稚嫩的、緊窄濕潤的穴口暴露在對方身前，那人用力撞擊著他，大手握住他挺立的陰莖，獎賞似地套弄。

前後都被照顧的服貼，顧淮承受不住地搖頭，哭喘著求饒：「前面不要……老師。想、想用後面射……」

聽從了少年的要求，顧珅放開手，捏住他的腰一陣猛操。身前的人被頂得掂起腳尖迎合，臉色一片通紅，微啟的唇角吐出呻吟，收不住的涎液跟著滴滴答答流到桌上。

柔嫩的穴口被男人的胯下擊打，粗硬的恥毛磨擦到紅豔的開口，疼痛麻癢的感覺讓顧淮忍不住更用力地分開雙臀。他喘著氣露出癡態，肉道含著那物吮吸，前方的性器淅淅瀝瀝地流出透明的腺液。

「老師、老師……」喊著身後的人，少年不知饜足的身體努力迎合著，在性器進入時將臀肉送去，拔出時又難受地縮緊肉道。

纖細的腰身追著灼熱的性器舞動，肉道中隱藏的穴心主動撞上堅硬的龜頭，顧淮放浪地滿足自己，身前的性器吐出股股白濁。

顧珅看見他前方流出的精華，輕輕咬了咬他的後頸，「滿足了？」他低聲說道，接著竟將下身抽出，冷靜的在後方欣賞顧淮高潮的模樣。

「嗯──哈……」顧淮喘息，在失去填滿時依舊繃住雙腿射出精液。他的雙手仍盡職地分開臀肉，不必費力便能看見幽谷間的那張小口。

那處被進出得豔麗，碩大的肉柱抽走後一時間無法合攏，留下一個小小的開口供人審視。

那穴道收縮得頻繁，顯然是正在高峰間徘徊不去，還急需肉柱的疼愛，顧淮扭頭，帶著哭腔懇求：「求求你，老師……裡面好癢。」

被如此請求，顧珅低身吻了吻少年，用手指揉弄了下那小口，又慢慢將自己的下身頂入道內。前一次的離去已讓那肉壁萬分不滿，在性器進入後縮得讓它寸步難行。

男人讓性器在裡頭畫圓，開拓過於緊窄的肉道，四處戳弄著柔軟的壁身，而被玩弄的顧淮口中黏呼呼地叫喚著對方，一邊索吻一邊翹著腰不斷高潮。窄小的肉穴抽搐著吮吻那人的慾望，性器卻在一次的宣洩後便沒了反應，乾巴巴的硬挺著。

他可愛的反應讓顧珅異常滿足，挺著下身開始馳騁，把過度緊縮的窄道操開，鐫刻他的形狀。

合著撞擊，可憐兮兮的陰莖輕輕彈了彈，在被體溫染的溫熱的桌沿拍打，些微的疼痛化成了刺激，為高潮中的人疊加快感。

「啊——嗯哼，又、又要射了，老師——！」被撞擊了數十下，卡在桌沿的性器終於受不了折磨，顫了下後射出一注白液。

見到眼前的人噴發，顧珅將性器頂到最底，緊緊攬住高潮中的人兒，在他的頸邊吻出紅痕，下身深處頂弄了十數下，才噴出自己的精華。


	14. 14.主僕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 角色扮演遊戲－主僕篇  
> 避雷：角色扮演、女裝

14.

傍晚之間，華燈初上，顧淮坐在床緣凝視窗外的夜景。

纖細的身影妖嬈，墨色的長髮披散在米白的披肩上，酒紅的長裙勾勒出纖細的腰、遮擋了矯健而修長的雙腿，只留下精緻腳踝在半空中調皮地晃蕩，又躲在黑色絲襪的懷抱中欲語還休。

大哥好慢啊，他默默地想著，拉了拉面頰旁的碎髮。顧珅挑選的假髮品質相當好，但飛舞的髮絲還是讓顧淮耳鬢發癢，雙手止不住地摸了又摸，姿態有幾分像等待心上人的嬌憨少女。

叩叩，臥室的門被敲響。顧淮撫了撫裙襬的皺褶，坐直身子，清了口嗓：「進來。」

門外的人輕輕走進，顧淮瞧去，只一眼而已，臉色便淡淡發紅。

顧珅穿得正經得體，雖然是平日見習慣的西裝，卻因那些細碎而精緻的配件顯現別樣風情。

這人確實很少配戴飾品，即便是手錶和領帶都是最低調的樣式，現在突然打點了一番，讓顧淮一時不敢多看。

他低著頭，眼神在地面與顧珅間漂移，而那人優雅從容地慢步到他的面前，自然而然地單膝跪下。套著潔白手套的掌心柔柔托起他的腳掌，放在了自己的膝頭上。

顧淮不滿地碾了碾腳下筆挺的布料，嘟嚷：「為什麼我要穿成這樣啊……」

指尖叼住那做亂的腳踝，顧珅在滑順的絲襪上輕柔按摩，「今晚和王先生有約，小姐。」

「又是相親，是吧。」顧淮低聲抱怨，「我可是男人，他們就不怕被發現嗎？」

顧珅輕手輕腳地為眼前的人套上暗紅的跟鞋，不去回應超出自己權限的疑問，這樣的態度卻讓顧淮不甚滿意，抬起腳踩到那人的肩膀上，盛氣凌人地開口：「我不想去，去幫我打發他們。」

被踩住肩膀的人表情淡淡，只將眼前的裙襬收了收，遮住引人遐想的裙底風光，便低下頭不願直視那人，道：「請別為難我，小姐。」

「做不到？」顧淮用鞋尖挑起男人的下巴，逼迫那人看向自己，「那我是不是──該換個管家了？」

挑釁的言詞讓斂著雙眸的顧珅抬起了眼，黑沉的目光直直地望進顧淮瞳孔，看得他心頭一跳，「請別說笑，小姐。我會生氣的。」

顧淮唇角一勾，表情卻不怎麼高興，「生氣？」他自語。

暗紅的鞋尖還提著那人的下頷，另一隻鞋便輕輕踩上了大腿，尖細的鞋跟在平整的布料上一下下踩踏，力道輕盈得恍若調戲，卻又飽含著任性的怒氣。

「你不氣我和其他男人結婚，卻氣我換個管家？」

明媚的眸子盛滿了不悅，點點怒火將他面龐襯得氣勢凌人，他睥睨著眼前忠心卻不聽話的傢伙，等待答覆。

接下了他毫無保留的情緒，顧珅握住那纖細的腳踝，低頭吻住鞋緣邊上突起的踝骨，眼角瞥向高處清麗的容顏，低聲說道：「您不會讓丈夫這麼對您的，是吧？」

他淡色的雙唇在黑色絲襪上磨擦，舌尖輕輕在內踝的突起上打轉，分明是淡漠無情的姿態，看上去卻異樣色情。

顧淮瞇眼，沈默地感受腳邊的搔癢。他俯瞰著親吻他的男人，臉色不喜不怒，靜待對方討好自己。

俊朗的面龐摩挲著冰涼絲襪，順著優美的小腿線緩緩向上親吻，白色手套掀起啞紅的裙襬，輕輕遮蓋住被默許的踰越之舉。

微風般的癢意蔓延至膝窩，顧淮閉起眼眸微微喘氣，他還氣著，不想這麼輕易放過男人，便咬住自己的下唇假裝無動於衷。

而躲藏在他裙下的男人分開了他的雙腿，乾燥的薄唇抿過他的腿間嫩肉，在根部處細細舔弄。那交接的部位敏弱得不可思議，舌與布料纖維的貼合帶來異樣觸感，在看不見時更是清晰異常，令顧淮顫了顫，下身止不住慢慢勃發。

舌尖緩緩轉移至繃緊的會陰，在那被黑絲包裹的軟肉上一次次舔舐，執著得彷彿想將那肌膚吻至融化──當然是不可能的，那樣的固執只讓顧淮產生了被渴望的滿足，又不甘願地想要更多。

穿著裙裝的人下身已然立起，束縛在絲襪與底褲之下。顧珅用虎牙勾破了那層薄黑的纖維，露出底下同色的布料──那是一條幾近裸膚的女式紗網丁字褲。

顧珅低笑，輕輕吻住那被勒出淡紅的肌膚，嘴唇玩弄著細細的帶子，讓顧淮飽漲的性器被勒得發疼，又興奮得吐出愛液。

先開了遮掩的裙襬，刻意將對方情動的姿態暴露於燈光下，男人直勾勾地望向自己的主人，隔著布料吻上面前挺立的器官，唇貼著那處嗡嗡說道：「您不會讓丈夫這麼服侍您的，對吧？」

顧淮瞪視著他，咬牙半天說不出話來，只能看著身前的人張嘴含住自己勃發之處，將人造纖維舔得將近透光。

舌尖在囊袋上打轉，又在柱身上細細描摹，濕潤細緻的挑逗讓顧淮粗喘著氣夾緊腿間的頭顱。

性器上的愛撫如此溫柔，與勒緊的繩帶形成鮮明對比，可憐的器官越是興奮，上頭纏繞的疼痛越是明顯，顧淮一面沉溺在被撫慰的快感之中，一面被生疼的肌膚扯住理智的繩索，急得揪緊了胯間那人的頭髮。

幸好男人沒有為難他，掌跟輕輕揉壓著圓滾的囊袋，雙唇不停地憐吻他的性器，為敏感的兩處送去溫和的快感。顧淮只覺得被侍弄得舒服，唇邊輕哼出聲，在那薄唇含住頂端的脆弱時薄發出精。

白濁的液體染髒了布料，顧珅索性輕輕一扯，將絲襪的裂口擴得更大，直到露出裡頭可愛的小巧底褲，與那剛軟塌下去的粉嫩莖體。

他伸手越過股間的繫帶，搓揉躲藏在臀肉間的小口，將那處揉得微微張開，便掏出自己的性器，慢慢地頂入主人的下體。

將入侵的過程延長，他有意讓驕傲的人兒感受被一寸一寸開拓的酥麻；那無處可去的雙手緊緊攬住他的肩頭，雙腿在他的掌下越張越開，彷彿遇見他便丟失所有禮儀與教養。

他的主人朱唇輕啟，呼出香甜的熱氣，壓抑的聲音隨著侵入而漸漸高昂，秀氣的眉毛輕輕蹙起，既是痛苦又是歡愉。

皺成一團的裙子灑落大片陰影，似有似無地遮掩臊人光景，卻也讓股間的飽脹感越發鮮明；顧淮見不著那處的景象，藉著觸感便能描繪下方的淫靡。

管家的性器將他的身體破開，在緊密的肉間擠壓出自己的形狀，微微彎曲的弧度磨過穴裡柔軟的那點，讓前方軟趴的莖體又巍顫著充血硬挺。

「唔……」他大張著腿，小口收縮間一點點吃掉巨物，肉壁吸附著將肉柱推送至深處，直至那人胯間與他緊緊貼合。

硬挺細緻的西裝料子在腿跟上磨擦，被透明的液體微微沾濕，兩人卻都不想理會。

「您不會讓丈夫進入您的，是吧？」顧珅壓下身體，親了親顧淮的額頭，下身開始慢慢地頂弄。

舒服得瞇起了眼，顧淮抱著那人厚實的背部，雙腿環著對方精實的腰幹，挺著腰身迎合操弄。男人的進出不算激烈，卻次次碾磨過最他敏感的弱點，磨得腸肉熱情吮吸，身前的柱體也巴巴地吐出淫液，卻又被布料勒得不能動彈。

大脹的陰莖半遮半掩地躲藏在透黑的紗網下，隨著管家的操弄在兩人腹間磨擦，鈴口不知收斂地湧出透明液體，打濕了深色的裙襬與西裝。

下身被照顧得得體，顧淮在男人的頸邊放肆地呻吟，十指毫不留情地抓皺了那人的外套，催促著對方更加辛勤地耕耘。

龐大的性器九淺一深地打樁，將周圍的腸肉按摩得愉悅，換來熱情的吮吸與緊縮。「我會服侍您一輩子的。」顧珅撞擊著身下人的敏感點，在他耳邊輕道，「以管家與情人的身分。」

至於那無所用處的丈夫名頭，送給別人也無所謂。顧珅垂著眼想，下身在軟濡的穴中溫柔而狠決地搗弄，將裡頭進出得滾燙敏感，彷彿只為性事所生。

顧淮吐著舌尖，口中只有啊啊喘叫，無力回話。他的後穴吞吐著粗熱的性器，酸脹麻癢的快感讓他一陣陣抽著腰，眼角泛出點點淚花，又倔強地不肯掉落。

後方每次的進出堆疊著無盡的快意，顧淮絞緊了後穴吞咬著顧珅的性器，想與那人一同登頂，可惜性器被拘束著無法出精，只能在陣陣抽痛間流出透明液體。

他的意圖被身上的人察覺，顧珅勾著唇吻了吻他的髮鬢，下身陡然加速，性器狠命親吻軟肉間的敏感之處，讓肉壁受不了地開始排拒過強的快感，推擠著兇猛的性器。

張口咬住了顧珅的肩頭，顧淮綿長的呻吟囫圇出口。他繃緊身軀，吮住身後的慾望，腹前的性器流淌出乳白的液體，在那人的噴湧中高潮。

他的身子一片軟綿，一邊在高潮的歡悅中抖動一邊片刻不停地出精。顧珅如若珍寶地抱起了他，埋在肉道裡的性器還未完全軟下，隨著姿勢的變動在他的穴內慢慢研磨。

快感的韻尾尚且折磨著身軀，他就舔著顧珅的耳廓撒嬌，「再來一次嘛。」

那人將他攬在身上，讓修長的雙腿盤在腰間，自己的器物則埋在鬆軟的穴肉之中，一步一步地走向浴室，「不行的，小姐。快遲到了。」

顧淮在碾磨中輕輕哼叫：「嗯……衣服都壞了，也沒時間清你的東西……乾脆放他鴿子吧。」說罷挑逗似地含住對方滾動的喉結。

一臉正經的人掂了掂手中肉感的臀瓣，不容回絕地說：「別撒嬌，小姐。請您含著東西去吧──這是處罰。」

掛在他身前的顧淮終於憋不住地笑了，無法再扮演下去。他吻了吻對方的頸側，輕輕在顧珅耳邊道：「惡趣味啊，哥。」


	15. 15.看醫生遊戲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 角色扮演－看醫生遊戲  
> 避雷tag：角色扮演、假孕、偽出軌、男性潮吹

15.  
書房躺椅上，顧淮正襟危坐、表情緊張地看向顧珅──那個身穿白大褂、戴著金絲眼鏡、雙手交疊在膝上，從桌後遙遙望著他的人。

看上去像真的醫生似的，但是也好帥。顧淮焦慮地捏緊了衣角，又忍不住在心中讚嘆大哥的外貌。他喜歡他嚴肅的樣子，但討厭這人穿著醫師袍嚇自己。

顧淮對醫療院所有天生的排斥感，並且不明所以的恐懼著醫療人員，這導致他生病時一向只敢躲在家裡休息，一說要去診所便撒潑打滾，年紀小時更是常因此鬧得父母頭疼。

對此顧珅深以為然，尤其是弟弟小時候身體虛弱，他需要代替忙碌的父母照顧這人，算得上見識了對方逃避看醫生的各種手段。

雖然生病時黏著他撒嬌的弟弟很可愛，但害怕看病的事情還是得好好處理，更別說這人已經二十多歲了。

於是顧珅披上白袍，半強迫的為弟弟模擬看診，「哪裏不舒服？」他問。

理智上明白大哥的好意，恐懼卻讓顧淮對那人有些不滿，他癟了癟嘴，賭氣地說：「我來做產檢。」

顧珅沈默良久，最後還是順著弟弟的任性問了下去，「幾個月了？」

那人托著腮思考，語氣漫不經心，「嗯──四個多月了吧。」他看著毫無裝飾的牆面，沈浸在回憶中；肢體雖是略顯緊張，嘴角卻掛著笑意，耳尖也淡淡發紅。

盯著他的顧珅眼角一抽，想起那段日子裡顧淮天天纏著他親親摸摸，夜夜笙歌還精力充沛的模樣，若不是他及早勒停，眼前的人怕是會浪得上癮。

他鎮定地要顧淮躺下，站起身來走到那人身邊，看著椅上的人隨著他的靠近越來越僵硬，又強撐著讓自己放鬆。

表現良好。顧珅拍了拍顧淮的頭，試圖安慰對方。

他讓緊張的人撩起衣襬，露出平坦的小腹，自己則伸手貼上那片緊實的肌膚，在淡淡的腹肌紋理間輕柔撫摸，讓顧淮癢出一身雞皮疙瘩。

「醫生？」那人抖了下身子，眼神看上去無辜又惶恐。

顧珅的目光在他身上逡巡了陣，最後停駐在腹部，顯得專注而深沉。大手貼在肚臍下方，暖融融的，熨貼著緊繃的肌肉，「還沒顯懷？」

「嗯。」顧淮紅著臉，故意睜大雙眸，假裝關切地問：「這樣正常嗎，醫生？」

男人安撫地微微勾唇，「別緊張，過陣子就會變大了。身體有不舒服嗎？」

撩著衣角的人視線飄移開來，在顧珅身上停了一秒又跳走，他動了動嘴唇，羞澀地說：「……胸部漲漲的，會痛。」

他慢慢將衣服拉高，露出白皙的胸膛，眼神垂在一旁不敢看向顧珅。那雙手抱著衣襬，不安地在鎖骨下攪動，手臂緊貼著胸膛，半是遮掩半是開放地展露身軀。

這樣的姿勢將胸膛壓出更明顯的曲線，薄薄的胸肌微微鼓起，頗有幾分引誘的氣味。顧珅眸光一暗，大掌從下腹向上滑，輕輕地摸到顧淮的胸緣，在肋骨處一下下地撫摸。

顧淮被摸得發癢，軟在躺椅上不住地笑，雙臂越夾越緊，甚至讓胸前出現淺淺溝痕。

手指便順從地摸過他胸口的淺溝，讓顧淮笑得直喘。手指主人的神情略深，下一秒用指甲刮了刮淡色的乳尖，便看見躺著的人猛然一顫，身軀彈了彈，口中溢出短促的尖叫。

而被刮撓的顧淮只感覺到尖銳的挑逗裹著疼痛，從胸口竄入腦中，讓身體從內部疼癢了起來。他看向顧珅，正想開口求饒，迷糊的腦子卻注意到了顯眼的醫師袍，意識一下子被害怕佔領，身體開始無意識地顫慄。

注意力不曾離開的顧珅很快發現他的恐懼，溫熱的手揉捏起他的胸脯，將那彈潤的肌肉捏出可愛的形狀。

「多冰敷。」揉著他的胸膛，顧珅語調緩慢而溫和地說：「可以按摩胸部，切記不要刺激到乳暈和乳頭。」

但是……你剛才明明……顧淮控訴地看著眼前的人。他的胸口被捏得癢熱舒服，乳尖一陣陣地發麻、期待那人的觸碰，嘴巴卻因為害怕而不敢出聲，只能逆來順受地任由醫生的手做亂。

那大掌時輕時重地搓揉著乳肉，動作分明嚴肅正經，卻又像是在褻玩著他的身子，顧淮憋著喉中的呻吟，雙腿不自覺攪緊，下身慢慢鼓出明顯的痕跡。

他的變化全然映入顧珅眼簾，讓男人止不住更用力地欺負。那大掌將胸肉疼愛出淺櫻色，卻盡職地避開了硬挺的肉粒，不給半點的刺激。

「明白了嗎？」顧珅掐了掐他的胸肉，抽開手掌，看著顧淮在椅上顫抖喘息，輕輕地問。

喘了好些時候，胸口的愛撫讓顧淮興奮不已，卻始終無法滿足。身體的慾望被高高吊起，連平日的恐懼都隨之磨滅，「醫生……」他怯怯地開口：「乳、乳頭好癢啊，能幫我抓一抓嗎？」說完羞得將臉埋進了衣角裡，不敢看向那人。

顧珅推了推眼鏡，「不行。」薄唇吐露拒絕的話語，男人轉身走回了桌邊。

沈浸在慾望中的顧淮猛然抬頭，瞪視他離去的背影，抿起了漂亮的唇線，內心酸澀、委屈難當。他鼓著嘴角，氣呼呼地伸手自娛，比顧珅小上一些的手掌捧起胸脯，一點一點施力揉弄。

自憐的力道比那人的愛撫重上許多，他掐揉著胸肌，指尖在乳暈上毫不憐惜地按壓，卻無法獲得想像中的快感。

手中狠力地搓揉，胸膛幾乎被十指捏出紅痕，顧淮仍舊不滿地哼聲，指頭在乳尖前晃了晃，但終究未落下。

他想要那人的手指愛撫，想要帶著薄繭的指腹揉弄自己，讓自己在不可控制的節奏中充盈高潮，而不是像這般無趣的自我滿足。揉玩自己的顧淮閉著眼，想像對方的手指在他身上點火，粗糙的指尖揉過他胸肉的下緣，慢慢摸索到他淡色的乳尖，在上面掐弄……

沈浸在幻想裡的顧淮沒看見顧珅回到了他身旁，正貪婪地欣賞著他自愛的美景。火熱的視線凝視著顧淮迷醉又得不到滿足的面龐，以及那蠢蠢欲動卻又乖巧的指尖，心裡滿是蹂躪的慾望。

結實的手臂揚起，掌中提著細細的棉花棒，在顧淮的胸口上尋找落腳點。他盯準對方沈淪自瀆、快感蓋過的瞬間，將尖端輕輕戳上可愛的乳尖──果不其然聽見顧淮驚聲喘叫，修長的身影顫動，褲檔間漫出淡淡水痕。

突然被如此對待，顧淮舒服得乳尖酥麻，腦海一片空白；他知道自己並未出精，卻也知道自己在那人的壞心眼下莫名登上頂峰。

熱脹的下身濕了一片，輕薄的底褲和家居服都冷颼颼地貼著私處，將那處的形狀描繪得明顯。顧珅將他的褲子脫下，丟在一旁，順手為他蓋上薄毯，溫暖著裸露許久的腹部。

筆挺的莖身卻被流落在外，受涼似地打顫、流水，顧珅欣賞了下那粗硬德不到滿足的樣子，提醒道：「注意著涼，底褲保持乾燥清潔。」

不等顧淮反應，他抬手晃了晃，看見那人的視線黏著細細的棉花棒，害怕又羞澀地咬緊唇角。

他刻意緩慢地移動，從空中慢悠悠地落下，再度貼上挺立的乳粒。棉柔的尖端輕輕打轉，伴隨著顧淮不住的輕哼。

「若有分泌物，可以用棉籤清理，但不能過度刺激。」顧珅面上正經淡然，捻著棉棒的手卻惡意地玩弄著顧淮的敏感。他輕盈地磨弄那塊嬌柔的肌膚，側身細聽顧淮高高低低的吟哦，將小小的肉粒玩得漲大，比被冷落的另一邊紅豔許多。

「哈……醫生，不、不能再弄了……」顧淮軟軟地握住顧珅的手腕，口中拒絕著他的作弄，胸口卻誠實地挺了挺，「太刺激了。嗚……會高潮的，好丟臉……」

他挺起身用力磨過棉籤，手指摸上另一個小肉芽，掐了掐同樣敏感的部位，讓那處漲大些許，接著用指甲激烈地刮搔著頂端，平衡胸口兩邊的快感。

顧珅觀賞了他淫靡的姿態幾秒，伸手撥開他粗魯的指頭，俯身說道：「不會丟臉的，孕夫也會有性慾。」一邊含住被冷待已久的敏感點。

唇齒溫熱的觸感讓顧淮驚呼，雙手反射性抱住胸前的頭顱，將自己送至男人面前。

那人靈活的舌頭在乳暈上擠壓，又在乳粒旁纏繞勾弄，柔軟的刺激與另一處的棉棒形成鮮明對比，激得顧淮不知如何是好。

「醫生，不行、要，嗯……又要高潮了……」顧淮繃直身軀，表情羞恥地低喘。

胸口的兩處卻被責罰得更加激烈，一邊的棉籤重重鑽弄著他的乳尖，將挺起的肉粒碾平；另邊的唇齒開始嚙咬尖端，用薄唇吸吮著淡色的乳暈，施予他既尖銳又溫柔的快意。

顧淮承受不了地流出生理性的淚水，腦袋激烈地甩動，彷彿想將流竄的快感驅逐。然而胸前的愛憐實在過於激烈，他身子彈了彈，下身挺動著噴出透明液體。

「嗚，好奇怪……醫生，下面停、停不下來……」顧淮帶著鼻音喘叫，赤裸的性器不停噴出愛液，將腹間的毯子盡數打濕。

又吮了吮他的乳尖，顧珅起身欣賞了一番他狼狽的下身，見那秀氣的性器誠實地表達喜悅，唇邊揚起淡淡的笑意，貼著他的耳邊輕語：「這是潮吹，沒和丈夫試過？」

那大掌轉手輕輕撫摸他的性器，上下緩慢地勒動，擠出殘留在管道中的水意，等待它消停下來。

性器還相當敏感，在溫暖的撫弄下終於不再失控。顧淮握緊了躺椅的邊緣，失神地凝視著面前的人，腹部一抽一抽地，有著高潮後的快意卻又漲得想射精。

而在他性器上撫弄的手指轉移到了後方穴口，沾著他的體液進入了隱密的部位，帶來略為飽脹的感覺。迷茫著的顧淮陡然清醒，雙腿夾了起來，手臂推拒著男人的入侵：「你、你要做什麼……」

男人握住他的腳踝，低聲哄騙：「內診而已，別怕。」

渾身無力、思維散亂的顧淮就這麼相信了，僵著身體感受纖長的手指頂開小口、在後穴裡撒野，時不時刮搔著腸壁的軟肉，撓得他的性器反覆彈跳。

顧淮被性器調皮的模樣弄得羞赧不堪，便伸手捂住那硬漲的莖體，掐住凹陷的溝渠，不讓它吐出汁液，只等待令人害臊的診療結束。

診療如此漫長，醫生的觸碰又是如此舒服，顧淮憋著氣閉上眼忍耐，試圖用理智驅散身體的飢渴。

他的後穴卻是一收一放地含吻，不像討厭侵入的模樣。顧珅愛撫完柔軟的腸道，指尖轉向顧淮的敏感點揉蹭，看見他指縫間粉嫩的龜頭抑制不了地再度流水，便柔柔地頂了頂，在他呻吟的片刻抽出手指，換上自己龐大的性器。

「嗯──什、什麼……」顧淮睜眼，垂首便瞧見那人前端輕而易舉地沒入，片刻不停地挺進他的身體裡面。

雙手被從性器上扯開，與對方十指交纏地扣在耳邊；雙腿被卡住，大張著迎合他人的入侵。他的姿態放盪、喘息黏膩，身軀被錮著無處可逃，只乖順的接受男人的粗硬。

肉棍甫沒入，便開始抽送起來，按摩著緊窄的穴道。顧珅低下身體，一本正經說道：「孕期可以保持合宜的性行為，不需要為慾望羞恥。」

身下的孕夫被頂的嗯嗯直叫，眸光瀲豔，輕哼著抱怨：「真的嗎？但，但老公都不碰我……嗯，他說，懷孕不可以，嗯啊──做愛。」

顧珅聳動著腰身，用粗壯火熱的性器在穴道內衝撞，將窄道弄得柔軟，「可以的。」他啞著聲音說。

後穴被填滿的滋味熟悉而舒暢，顧淮吮吻著入侵的性器，下腹硬梆梆的陰莖磨擦著身上人的腹肌，兩處的快感讓他扭著腰忘記了一切，腦中只剩洶湧的慾望。

深埋著的性器沒有一絲憐惜地進出，攪動著脆弱的黏膜，享受肉壁的親吻，在一次進入時狠狠撞上敏感的腺體。

「啊！」顧淮蹙眉高叫，下身噴出一股白液，後穴抽搐著緊縮，身體愉悅地攀頂。他的語調相當緊張，還帶著軟綿的鼻音：「那裡、不要……要撞到孩子了！醫生，慢點、求求你……」

他求饒的模樣卻讓身上的男人更加興奮，腰身加速衝撞著那塊軟肉，熱烈的如同情人間的親吻。顧珅扣緊了他的雙手，低喘著說：「沒事，讓孩子打聲招呼，嗯？」

顧淮被頂得淚水漣漣，性器流淌著白濁的精液，一股一股的，像是被從體內強行擠出。他身子酸脹著高潮，搖著頭哀求：「不，會被發現的……會被老公，嗯！發現的──」

兇猛的肉柱不顧他的高潮，竭力戳刺著敏感點。堅硬的龜頭撞擊、碾壓著那痠軟的腺體，讓顧淮無法從高潮的巔峰中逃脫，只能顫抖著軀體與聲音告饒。

「發現也沒關係，只是診療而已。」顧珅吻了吻顧淮汗濕的瀏海，聲音輕柔，下身卻是殘酷地折磨流著淚的孕夫。

顧淮的陰莖已經吐不出精來，但仍充著血大張頂端的小口，不斷打著空槍，痛苦地尋求解放。

「嗚……」顧淮扭動身子，口齒不清地呻吟：「醫生的診療，好厲害……頂到、頂到那裡了！老公，嗯……沒有、碰到過，嗚！」

他的讚美讓顧珅愉悅地微笑，硬熱的龜頭用力撞上腺體，在上面小幅度激烈地突刺、碾過，讓高潮個不停的後穴持續地抽搐、絞緊，壓榨著入侵的巨物。

「夾緊一點，讓我碰碰子宮……」顧珅說著，接著慢慢研磨，「嗯，形狀很漂亮，孩子也發育得很好。」

讚美卻沒被顧淮聽見：他高潮得太久，久得聲音都叫啞了，腦子也只剩熱辣的情事。積蓄在體內的快感衝擊著五感，四處尋找著宣洩的管道，最後如熱流般湧向他的下身，從可憐的鈴口一股腦地噴湧而出。

「醫生，又要、又要……！」潮吹了。顧淮可愛地蜷縮起腳趾，身前的陰莖噴發出洶湧的潮液，羞恥心讓他將那兩個字吞回口中，不敢放蕩地叫喊出來，只能在顧珅的親吻下變得支離破碎。

顧珅愛慘了他初次噴潮的模樣，克制不住地啃咬著他的唇瓣，肉柱在穴道瞬間的緊縮中艱難抽插，延長那人潮吹的時間。

奮力吹水的人眼前金光閃閃，在感官的極致中暈眩了許久，意識才慢慢回籠過來。他的四肢軟得無法動彈，神經卻依舊不斷閃過性事的快意。

「別、別弄了，要壞掉了……」身後的莖體還在狠命地進出，頂得顧淮發麻，方才終於停下的高潮又有捲土而來的跡象，讓顧淮嚇得流出淚來。

「哥，受不了了，身體不行了。」他低泣著請求顧珅停止，感官的極限讓他害怕又迷戀：後穴絞著巨大的莖身不願鬆口，性器卻癱軟著毫無反應。

顧珅捏緊了他的雙手，指節扣得顧淮疼痛，雙唇親吻著弟弟眼角的淚水，性器在他緊緻的後穴激烈進出，在弟弟又被插出一陣哭叫時才射出股股精液。

「還怕看病嗎？」他喘著氣，在弟弟的身體裡慢慢磨蹭，眼神溫柔地問。

顧淮埋在他的頸間，一面啜泣一面小幅度地搖了搖頭。

不怕了。

但可能只限定婦產科。


	16. 16.弟弟變成妹妹了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 突如其來的性轉
> 
> 避雷tag：性轉（bg）、憋尿、些微眠奸

16.

顧珅其實不只一次地慶幸顧淮不是女孩，尤其是兩人正式交往以後。

他們的相處太親密了，若是尋常的兄妹早被懷疑關係，當然也不可能成年後還夜夜同房。

他在心底嘆氣，掂量著該不該像平常一樣擁抱身邊的人。

今天說起來真是不可思議。

白日他還是一如既往地工作，下班時卻接到弟弟慌慌張張的電話，兩人碰了面，顧珅才知道弟弟竟變成了妹妹。

顧淮又急又怕的模樣不像說謊，胸前微微隆起的弧度也由不得他懷疑，兩人只能咬牙跑去店裡買了些服裝應急。

事情太怪異，他們不敢到醫院檢查，只能跑回家自己檢視身體的狀況。

回到家中的顧淮急吼吼地脫去衣服，要顧珅為他看看變化。顧珅沒有多言，只在瞥見那具軀體時悄悄紅了耳根。

顧淮原先算得上高挑修長，一身流暢的肌肉線條充滿活力，四處透露著年輕男孩的氣息；女孩的他則中性了許多，雖然身高不變，肌理卻不再明顯，骨架也更加纖細。

方才在外、套著以前的衣服時，那肩膀窄得撐不起原本的襯衫，胸前又鼓得微微繃開了衣釦；因著服裝的異狀，少女面色羞怯、畏畏縮縮地抱著胸口，不讓其他路人看見窘境，儀態間洋溢著一股說不出的誘惑。

而脫了衣服折磨的就是顧珅。他的視線離不開弟弟不盈一握的窄腰，也離不開變得更加圓潤的臀線。

背脊、腰窩、縮水的雙足⋯⋯當然還有許多變化可以細說，但顧珅實在招架不了這具女性的軀體，連多看一眼都覺得褻瀆。

他逃跑了，只留顧淮一個人新奇地東摸西看，自己則等到那人睡去才躺到床上，大半夜裡輾轉難眠。

只能說是顧淮的身體太漂亮了，視覺的衝擊讓顧珅平靜不下骯髒的想像。

枕邊的人已經進入夢鄉，他掀開弟弟的被角，趴在那人脖頸邊嗅聞。縈繞鼻尖的味道還是一樣，顧珅卻隱隱覺得更甜美惑人了些。

若說甜美是少女的體香，顯得他太過惹人厭；若說一切只是錯覺，又解釋不了他癡癡嗅聞的醜態。

有些模樣他不想讓弟弟看見，便只能這般在暗處磋磨自己的念想。

他想再進一步觸碰弟弟、觸碰這比奇蹟更珍貴的軀體。

將寬大的睡衣撩起後，比往常更加柔美的腰身露了出來；平坦的腹部上沒了隱約的腹肌，手感軟糯許多。

用手怕會疏漏了細節，顧珅低頭以唇描摹弟弟微微起伏的腹部：女孩的這處都是神聖的，狹窄的腹腔沒有太多的防護，卻存有孕育生命的器官。

突然成為女性的弟弟是否能懷孕？顧珅不敢多想。

他知道自己不該親近女孩樣貌的顧淮，更明白自己不該與他發生性事──但他阻止不了自己。

一雙手輕柔地分開弟弟的長腿，一邊撫摸一邊剝去底褲，顧珅屏息凝視這漫長的瞬間。

女性的特徵漸漸暴露在空氣中，顧珅像是被燒到般閃了下眼神，又忍不住細細欣賞。

他沒看過其他人，便無從比較；他只知道弟弟那處漂亮得令人讚嘆，不像是給粗糙性器接近的地方，倒像是適合接吻。

軟滑的蚌肉甚至經不住熱氣的拍打，幾個呼吸吹拂後便微微染紅，看得顧珅又想疼愛又想蹂躪。

那處的主人在夢裡低吟，貓叫似的音調勾出男人最殷切的想像，了斷了掙扎的思想。

拉下自己的睡褲，男性的器物迫不及待彈了出來，顧珅擁抱著弟弟，將性器緩緩貼到對方柔軟的私處上。

細縫完全貼合昂揚粗大的柱體，那肉肉的觸感和平時相差太多，顧珅垂首吻了好久弟弟的唇瓣才抑制住闖入的衝動。

這樣便足夠了，可別傷到他。

即使行為已經越界，他還是相當有分寸地不讓自己進入那裡，畢竟他不知道顧淮的意願，也怕弄痛了心尖上的人。

燙人的性器開始在嬌嫩的花瓣上磨擦，顧珅的舉動還算輕柔，沒有驚擾弟弟的睡眠。

抱歉。他在心裡說著，性器卻脹得更加失禮。

濕潤的前端滑過縫隙，壓著了躲藏在肉唇中的小蒂，顧淮抖了下身體、甜蜜地呻吟，口中喃喃著聽不懂的字句。

那縫裡流出了些許清液，沾得肉唇更顯滑嫩，顧珅用力磨了磨興奮起來的女穴，險些將性器擠入窄口。

他趕緊撤回，將調皮的前端頂在弟弟脆弱的小蒂上，讓兩處又緊又密地親吻。

聳動的腰身減緩不了速度，頂得睡夢裡的人也跟著搖起胯部與他同樂。

褻玩女孩樣貌的弟弟讓顧珅興起無以名狀的背德感，怎麼也軟不了下身、怎麼也停不住宣洩慾望的行徑──真是個糟糕的哥哥啊，用情慾污染了親生弟弟，連不再是男性的身體也想侵犯。

只希望這人不會突然醒來。顧珅搓揉著自己敏感的前端，性器盡力磨蹭越來越濕滑的縫隙，想讓自己早點噴發，免得驚醒了顧淮。

「啊……啊，哥──」那人輕輕喊著，音調比以往細柔了許多。顧珅吻了吻他的鎖骨，將頭埋在他肩上喘氣，沒看見那雙蹙起的眉頭和眼皮下不安轉動的眼球。

強烈又酸脹的快感從下身傳來，把顧淮從夢中拖曳回床笫間，他迷迷糊糊地看見大哥寬厚的肩胛染滿汗液，熱情地擁抱著他。

難得見到大哥主動。顧淮呻吟一聲，腰部輕輕扭了起來，又將雙腿打得更開方便那人的侵犯。

快感一波又一波地過去，巨物擠進肉縫的感覺喚醒了他的神志。溼滑的股間有股陌生的渴望，渴望被侵入、被灌滿，與大哥性器互相磨弄的一小點硬挺則渴望溫柔的輾壓……對了，他的身體現在是個女性。

對方突然一個衝刺，熱硬的物體撞疼了他小小的肉蒂，顧淮低低哀喘：「啊嗯……痛。你在幹嘛？哥。」

顧珅猛地吻住了他，將他的雙腿並起，用腿根與肉縫夾緊鼓脹的性器，一邊喘息一邊說道：「抱歉，小淮⋯⋯抱歉。」

姿勢的變換衝擊到敏感的地帶，顧淮用高低起伏的呻吟回答顧珅。柔軟的肉唇春水泛濫，新鮮又舒暢的感覺從還不熟悉的器官裡湧上，咬得顧淮渾身酥麻。

大哥的性器磨得他高潮，不像男性時尖銳又洶湧，而是浪潮般層疊，彷彿能綿延到盡頭，「哥，前面……前面，嗯……」抱緊了雙腿，顧淮想磨磨舒服的地方，卻因姿勢而無法自主，只能喊著對方幫助自己。

顧珅壓著性器碾過那小肉蒂，過於粗魯的舉動讓顧淮一邊喊疼一邊抖著身子達到巔峰；巔峰時的他依舊承受著大哥的衝撞，軟綿、甜膩、不可自拔的姿態逼得顧珅跟著射出精水，將衝動全澆灌在弟弟身上。

白液噴灑在腹上，顧淮抬手捻了捻那液體，感覺到高潮後身體深處隱隱的疼痛──那大約是繁衍的本能吧。

「哥，你壞透了。」他把玩著對方的體液，雙腿掙脫制服，自己壓在床上張得老開，「想要就直說嘛，搞什麼偷襲。」

他癟了癟嘴，試探性地撫摸下身，羞澀又大膽地在那人面前分開閉合的肉脣，「我也想要了，進來嗎？」

顧珅深深地吸了一口氣，像是正竭力將心頭的邪火壓下。

成效如何無人知曉，倒是顧淮曲起腳尖挑釁那人半軟的性器。圓滾的趾頭點上前端，惡狠狠地打圈折磨那沾著白液的鈴口，顧淮捏細了音調，佯裝成孩童的聲音輕喊：「哥哥，那些白白的是什麼呀？」

顧淮看見大哥額頭繃出青筋，隱忍地壓住了他玩鬧的腳，挺著被搓硬的性器磨過肉縫與小蒂，俯身啜了啜他的乳尖：「真不怕我硬來？」

還沒回答，顧淮便被對方捧著他乳肉啜吻的動作燒紅了臉頰，他嘟嚷著說不出成句的話，又見那人掀了掀眼簾說：「你現在……能懷孕的。」

前端輕輕頂開肉唇，充滿進犯意味地在裡頭磨動，顧淮緊張得夾了夾那女性的器官，惹來對方一陣輕笑。

「怕？」頂上了充血挺立的小蒂，顧珅輕輕戳刺那遍佈神經的部位，將人戳得腰肢亂顫，肉縫泌出汩汩愛液。

肉蒂的敏感更勝男體時的莖體，顧淮被頂得滿眼淚花、通體舒暢又麻癢不適。他扭腰自行衝撞，過於敏感的部位很快將他送上高潮，顧淮輕喘著望向股間交疊的性器，覺得怎麼磨擦都少了些滿足。

眼見弟弟濕了半個臀縫，顧珅終於憐憫似地開始開拓弟弟的身體。他的性器依舊疼愛著小蒂，手指則悄悄撫上大開的肉縫。

無需潤滑，顧淮的下身已氾濫成災；顧珅摸索許久才找著入口，手指沾滿了弟弟的清液，輕輕壓了壓那紅艷的黏膜，一點一點進入窄小的口中。

「啊──嗯！」自我滿足的動作停下，顧淮縮著小道呻吟，雖是第一次被入侵，面上卻只有沉醉和期待的潮紅，而未見痛苦。

轉動、進出、按壓肉壁，開拓的流程兩人已熟得能避免疼痛，卻都不約而同地放緩了此次的進程，只為了更小心地對待這具女體。

據說女孩子的第一次會流血、會疼得像場暴行，顧珅不知道真假，但他寶貝著弟弟，不想讓他有受傷的可能。

打開身體內部的過程是漫長又難耐的折磨，手指觸碰的每個地方都閃耀著快感的火花；火花在神經上跳躍，顧淮感覺到後腰一陣抽搐發麻，小道咬著咬著竟是來到巔峰邊緣。

用手指高潮是正常的嗎？顧淮腦子一團迷糊。但是大哥的手好厲害啊……摸一摸就流水了。

肉壁比想像中的熱情，毫無排斥地纏著指頭求愛，顧淮呻吟了聲，又軟又甜地喊：「哥，可以了……裡面好難受，快進來。」

顧珅給的回應是抽出的手指與落在眉間的親吻。他安撫著弟弟，從一邊的櫃裡掏出套子套上，又抵著肉唇道：「痛了要說，嗯？」

顧淮胡亂地點頭，顧珅吻了吻他的眼睫，握著性器緩緩沉下身體，將巨物擠入穴口。

「嗚……」顧淮流出淚水，卻不是因為疼痛，而是磨擦到裡面的快意。

「痛？」擠入了一小截前端，顧珅停下腳步確認弟弟的狀況。顧淮搖了搖頭，流著淚的眸子渴求地看向對方，求他繼續下去。

他不好意思說自己在被進入的時候偷偷高潮了，便故做大膽地拉開肉縫，輕喊：「進到最裡面來⋯⋯」

接下來的進入稍嫌急躁了些，撐開的感覺略有難受，卻都被顧淮忽視了──畢竟他已分不出下身的酥麻究竟是快感層層堆高，或是高潮遲遲盤旋不散，當然也只將那微弱的不適做為性事的調劑。

他開始啃咬對方的肩頭，撒著嬌催促那人再多玩弄他。

前端碾過道裡的敏感點，那收縮的小道吮得極緊，讓顧珅難以忍受。他乾脆順勢抽送起來，一面淺淺開發深處一面疼愛軟成春水的人。

纖腰被壓著蠻橫進入，胸前鼓起的乳肉被手指細細揉捏，顧淮迷濛著眼神攀在大哥身上喘息。

巨物不知何時便已全數沒入，腰胯拍擊著大張的股間，也隱密撞擊著被冷落的小蒂。

如果大哥能碰一碰那裡就好了，但他肯定會直接高潮的。顧淮一陣兩難，既想趕緊體驗巔峰的美意，又想在性事裡多沉醉一段時間。

似乎是察覺到他的走神，顧珅輕撚他的乳尖，下身突然加速戳弄軟肉。顧淮的思緒被撞得零零落落，連帶呻吟也跟著律動抑揚頓挫。

「想把你現在的樣子拍下來，天天放來看。」那人壓著嗓問，「你會喜歡女性的自己嗎？」

顧淮搖著頭，抱緊了大哥，讓凹凸有致的曲線密密地貼合那人身體，「只喜歡你……我討厭你碰其他人。」

充滿佔有慾的話讓顧珅輕笑，狠力撞進深處，在裡頭緩慢磨蹭。磨蹭的感覺太舒服太難受，顧淮露出癡迷又抗拒的神情，身體不住顫動絞咬。

比觸覺更難言明的是兩人身體的契合。性器上揚的角度、前端的形狀和柱身進出的速度，在在敲擊著顧淮的身體深處的弱點，帶來無止盡的浪潮。

顧淮有點羨慕女身的自己：他喜歡時時攀爬在巔峰上的感覺，更喜歡大哥看不出他高潮與否而不斷進犯。對方動作克制而柔和，他卻像被拘禁在更粗蠻的情事中永無休止地享受。

嬌軀微微打顫，濕滑的小道又縮又絞，顧珅不必費心便能引來弟弟開心的呻吟。他確實看不出弟弟是興奮或是正在高潮，但他能看出那人沈迷的程度。

弟弟喜歡略帶強制的侵犯，他知道的。一隻手輕輕摸上軟呼呼的蚌肉，尋找到躲藏其間的肉蒂，顧珅沒有直接碰觸那裡，而是隔著軟肉輕輕揉按，驚得顧淮尖叫，又舒服得收緊肉道。

「嗯──哥、哥……」顧淮蜷起腳指，渾身肌肉繃得連小道都抽搐起來。顧珅揉按著那處，下身性器半點不停地衝撞深處。

深處開始湧出液體，淅淅瀝瀝地灑在進出的巨物上，顧珅深吸口氣，往那源頭狠狠進犯。

顧淮開始掙扎與捶打，四肢力道輕得像是調戲，肉道又緊得像是示弱求饒。鼓漲尖銳的感受湧上，和性事的快意混合著攪亂了顧淮的神智，好半天才從這奇異的迷茫裡醒來。

「哥，我想要、想要，嗯……上廁所。」顧淮羞著臉說，「停一下，讓我去……」

「嗯。」那人低低地應聲，卻絲毫不減速地衝撞了幾下，又深深地埋入他的身體裡研磨底處。

顧淮被撞得差點憋不住，正要發怒咬人時被對方攬著腰抱了起來，一邊進出一邊走向廁所。

他低估了大哥的惡劣。

被顛得渾身酥軟、腳都勾不上腰間，顧淮咬上了那人肩頭，帶著怒氣恨恨地磨牙。

巨物進得太深，隨著步伐撞擊著飽脹的另個器官，顧淮竭盡全力地忍耐，被安放到馬桶上時都哭花了清秀的臉龐。

惡劣的性器終於推出小口，顧珅扯下那層矽膠套弄自己，還不忘細細親吻哭得抽氣的人。

「出、出去。走開，不要看──嗚！」

伴隨抽咽的是斷續的水聲，水聲結束後是某人腦羞成怒的數落，數落持續得不久，不知被什麼打斷了；而顧珅終究是沒有走出那扇門。


End file.
